What the Heart Says
by Snow Blossom-95
Summary: Kagome Higurashi. A young, yet brilliant and professional lawyer. At the age of twenty-nine, her life was perfect, that is, until she was given a request from Naraku Fujiwara, a wealthy, successful business owner. Problem? It was a request for a case against a certain man she knew. A man who used to light her whole world, only to shatter it afterwards.
1. Coincidence?

A/N: It's been a while since I last wrote… Well I'm not abandoning my other unfinished stories… I just run out of ideas and not really satisfied as to how they are going when I reread them ._. I hope you like this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 1. Coincidence?

...

Sighing in relief, Kagome Higurashi closed the laptop in front of her. She yawned as she stretched her arms above her head. "Last paper for today is done… Seriously, all these research papers and documents are killing me…"

The raven-haired woman was about to turn off her desk light when her phone suddenly beeped.

"An email from the office?" She muttered to herself. Figured it must be something important, she immediately opened the message.

_Ms. Higurashi, we just got a new request from a client. His name is Naraku Fujiwara. _

_Mr. Fujiwara is filing a suit for tortuous interference. He will contact you tomorrow morning at your office hours for further information regarding to the request._

_Here is Mr. Fujiwara's contact : 080567567_

'Naraku Fujiwara… That's sound so familiar.' Kagome thought to herself as she tapped a finger to her chin. Oh right, how could she forget? Naraku Fujiwara is the current owner of the Shikon no Tama Corp, one of the biggest jewelry industry in Japan. She quickly replied the message.

_Alright. Than_k _you for letting me know._

'Shikon no Tama Corp… I think mom would be surprised when she hear this.' Kagome smiled a bit, her mom was so obsessed with their diamonds jewelry. But after a while, her smile turned into a small frown as another thought hit her. With a slight hesitation, her right hand reached out to the drawer in her desk, pulling out a key.

Holding the key tight in her hand, she proceeded to the lower drawer in her wardrobe, taking a deep breath before opening it.

There it was. A small, red, dusty box. She was about to reach for the box before she heard a knock from the door.

"Kagome?"

Kagome gasped as she quickly shoved the drawer back and lock it, putting the key inside her pajama's pocket. "Yes Mom? Come in…"

The door was opened, revealing a woman in her late fifties. The woman smiled warmly to her daughter. "I saw your bedroom's light is still on, so I just wanna see if you're still up."

Kagome glanced at the clock in the wall. 2 AM. Wow. Didn't think it was that late already…

"Uh… yeah, I just finished some papers, Mom." Answered the raven-haired woman nervously.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head. "You've been working so hard, Kagome. I am proud of you, but don't push yourself too hard, OK?"

Kagome's father had long deceased, and her mom had recently quitted from her job as a restaurant's manager. It was Kagome who forced her to quit though. Ever since Kagome learned about her mother's weak heart, she had been constantly urging her to quit her job and get more rest at home. But her mother had always refused, saying that she still had a family to support. Kagome's brother was still in high school, and their eighty-two year old grandpa was living with them. It was not until her mother suddenly collapsed in her workplace, that Kagome finally got her agreed to quit her job.

"Thanks Mom," replied Kagome, "Don't worry, I'm going to bed right now… Oh, and, Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Guess who's my next client is."

.

.

.

"_But why…?" asked Kagome weakly, tears streaming down in her face. _

_The longhaired man was at loss of words. He was naked as they day he was born, with only a piece of blanket covering him. In the bed right beside him, was a woman with pale skin and long black hair._

"_Kagome, I…" He started to speak._

_Kagome shook her head rapidly. "No, I don't want to hear anything from you! No!" Without even sparing another glance at him, she quickly ran out of the room._

"NOO!"

Kagome jolted awake from her sleep. Cold sweat was dripping from her forehead. She rested her right hand on her chest, trying to calm herself down.

'It's just a dream….' She told herself, 'Gods, after all these years, why should I dream about _him_?"

Maybe she was a total wreck back then when_ he_ had left her. But she was happy and content with her life right now. With her current job that was quite demanding, the last thing she needed was the memory of _him._

She glanced at the alarm clock beside her bed. It's still 5.30, but she couldn't sleep anymore. 'Guess it would be better if I come earlier today.' She thought. At least by doing some work, she could take her mind off of _him._

_._

_._

"Morning, Hojo!" Kagome greeted the brown-haired man in the front desk cheerfully.

The man smiled sheepishly and greeted her back with exaggerated enthusiasm. "Ah, Higurashi, good morning!"

Kagome returned his smile before she walked away, heading to the lift. Just when she was about to enter, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see her brunette friend, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Hey, lovebird, being so lovey dovey this early in the morning, huh?"

Kagome just laughed at the comment and enter the lift. "What lovey dovey, Sango? I just greeted him."

"Suuree…" replied Sango sarcastically, entering the lift as well.

Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed the lift button. "Sango, Hojo and I are only friends, you know I don't see him _that_ way."

Sango huffed. "You're no fun, Kagome. You know so many guys would jump at the chance to date a girl like you!"

"Really?" Replied the raven-haired woman as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"Why of course! Think about Daisuke, Jiro, Akitoki... Oh, I still remember how Akitoki_ bribed_ me to make you agreed to go out with him... I swear, that guy is desperate! Oh, and there are Emi's brother, Hideki, Sora…" Sango went on and on with the list until Kagome decided to cut her in.

"And your point is?" Asked Kagome, obviously not really interested with the topic.

"For God's sake, Kagome. You're going to be thirty next year. You would only lose 'all the good ones' if you keep being so picky!" Answered the brunette.

Kagome only chuckled. "Said the woman who's fiancé is the biggest lecher in the world…"

Sango blushed. "Well, its'… errr, it's complicated!"

Kagome just grinned at Sango's reactions. "What part of it is complicated Sango? Or… don't tell me, you actually like _that _in man…"

If possible, Sango blushed even harder. Just then, the lift opened.

"Well. I'm going to my office. See you later, soon to be Mrs. Houshi!" Kagome waved to her friend and walked out of the lift, making her way to her office.

"Wait, Kagome, I'm not done with-" Too late, the lift has already closed.

.

.

An hour later, Kagome had her eyes practically glued to the monitor in front of her, her right hand clicking the mouse every so often. She yawned heavily, feeling so sleepy. She only got to sleep for four hours last night and a glass of coffee didn't really help this time.

'If I close my eyes for a bit… it won't hurt… right?' Kagome didn't really want to be caught sleeping during her working hours, but she just couldn't help it. Her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier until…

RIIINGGG

The raven-haired woman jerked awake. Without looking, she quickly picked up her phone.

"Higurashi." She answered abruptly.

"_Greetings, Ms. Higurashi. This is from Naraku Fujiwara."_

'It's from him.' Kagome thought.

"Greetings to you too, Mr. Fujiwara. I've heard about your request from the management office. I believe your case is tortious interference?"

"_Ah, yes… And for your information, I have the complaint, certificate, some collectible evidences and trusted data ready with me. I'm highly positive that this will help the law suit processing."_

"Thank you for informing me before hand, Mr. Fujiwara. Now we would have to arrange a meeting so that I can assess your complaint and document, and see if we can work it together. Will tomorrow afternoon work for you?"

"_Tomorrow afternoon is perfect. I would be available from 2pm to 5pm."_

"Okay. Will 2pm be good, then?"

"_It's perfect."_

"All set then, please come to our office tomorrow at 2pm. I will be sending you an email of the office's address momentarily."

"_Thank you, Ms. Higurashi. I'm looking forward to work with you."_

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Fujiwara."

After the call ended, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

'Mr. Fujiwara sounded like a nice man,' she thought to herself.

She remembered the last client that she worked with. That psychotic guy practically called her every damn hour to "send his so called traitorous partner's ass to jail". She didn't knew what had gotten to her mind the moment she agreed to work with that annoying and impatient client, but she had learned her mistake and decided to be more careful when making a working establishment with her clients.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A tall, white skinned male in his middle thirties walked quickly along the corridor with a grim look on his face, obviously very unhappy about something. Finally reaching his destination, without knocking, he bursts into the room and head straight to the younger male sitting in front of the desk.

That younger male seemed to be a little bit surprised for a while before he frowned and glared at the older male who looked a lot like him.

"Sesshomaru, I've told you, knock before you-"

BRAAKKK. The guy called Sesshomaru slammed his hands to the desk.

"What the fuck?!"

"Inuyasha you moron…" He hissed angrily, "What the hell is this all about huh? What's this shit I've been hearing? What stupid thing have you done this time?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise, but he soon understand what's his brother has been referring to and answered calmly. "I see you've heard about that bastard Naraku suing us."

"More precisely, _you,_ you ungrateful son," Answered Sesshomaru icily, "I know father shouldn't have entrusted the company to you. Look now, because of your irresponsibility this company is going to be damned!"

Inuyasha laughed bitterly. "So now you think you are more responsible than me? Funny, Sesshomaru. Last time I checked, it was you who left the company and went to America with your beloved wife. Since when do you care about our company again?"

Sesshomaru looked taken aback for a second, but he soon regained his composure and retorted back. "Shut up. You know damn well how Rin needs the treatment there, and I couldn't possibly leave her alone."

"Exactly. You had chosen her over the business, so you have no right to judge my way of handling the business. Besides, you can't blame me if Midoriko chose to work with me instead of Naraku." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. "I hope you could find a way to manage this trouble, _little brother_. Cause' I'm sure as hell won't be helping you. I'm tired of you and your immature behavior. But I remind you, Naraku has began to look for lawyers to bring this case to the court."

"Don't worry, Sesshomaru. You of all people should know that I'm not the type to let off a fight so easily. If a war is what he wants, then a war he gets. Tell you what? Naraku could hire all the best lawyers in Japan for all I care, but I_ will_ win this case, no matter what."

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"It's a pleasure for me to finally be able to meet you, Ms. Higurashi. I've heard a lot about you from my working partners." Said Naraku as they shake hands.

Kagome smiled. "You flattered me, Mr. Fujisawa, please, take a seat."

Naraku seated himself on the meeting chair. He took out a big envelope from his suitcase and hand it over to Kagome. "These are all the documents that I've prepared for you, Ms. Higurashi."

The raven-haired woman nodded. Carefully, she opened the envelope, taking out the neatly arranged files inside of it. She took a look at the first document, the copy of the complaint letter.

Kagome was reading the first few lines carefully until her eyes caught HIS name written there. For a second, it was as if she forgot how to breathe.

_This suit is filled against_

**_Takahashi, Inuyasha_**

_Owner of Tessaiga Corp._

* * *

**_End Chapter_**

* * *

A/N: O_O No, Kagome is not going to refuse the request I can tell (spoil) you. (professionalism, remember?) Kagome and Inuyasha are going to meet in the next chapter!


	2. First Trial - Their Inevitable Meeting

A/N: Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter! Your reviews and feedbacks will encourage me to write faster, cause that way I know there are some people out there reading this story :p

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 2. The Pre Trial- Their Inevitable Meeting

...

"Knock, Knock"

"Mr. Takahashi?"

Eyes still glued on his computer, Inuyasha answered to the call from outside the door, "Come in."

A woman around her early thirties came inside the room. On her white shirt was a tag with a name "Shiori Toyama".

"Mr. Takahashi, I have some news for you." Began the shorthaired woman.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha answered without even sparing a glance at her. He seemed to be quite preoccupied with his monitor at the moment.

Apparently Shiori was already used to this kind of behavior of her boss. So, she decided to keep go on. "I believe this is something important to you and you might want to know it."

"Uh-uh.." Replied Inuyasha, obviously still not interested.

"It's about Naraku Fujiwara, Sir."

Hearing Naraku's name, Inuyasha abruptly faced his secretary.

"What about him?" He asked impatiently.

Pleased that her boss was finally paying some attention to what she needed to say, Shiori continued, "It appears that Naraku Fujiwara has been hiring a lawyer from the Yoshioka Law Firm to support him in his lawsuit against our company."

Inuyasha tapped his chin in understanding. "I see. So he made his move already, eh? Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

The shorthaired woman nodded and handed her boss a letter. "This is a letter from the court to our company, directed to you."

Inuyasha opened the letter and read it carefully. His eyes widened in surprise for a second, but as soon as he regained his composure, he began to spoke calmly. "Call in Myouga for me. Tell him I'm filling a motion to Naraku's lawsuit _right now_."

Myouga Yuushin was the Takahashi's family lawyer for almost thirty years. He had been working loyally for the Takahashi's family ever since the Tessaiga Corp was formed.

"As you wish, Sir." Answered Shiori before she dismissed himself.

"Naraku Fujiwara, guess we'll be meeting in the court soon." Said Inuyasha to no one to particular. He didn't need that twenty or thirty days- or whatever is it to answer. However, little did he know, there would be _someone else_ he'll be meeting soon.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"So you're not eating lunch with me today, Kagome?" whined Sango.

Kagome smiled to her friend sadly, feeling guilty for breaking her promise to grab some lunch together at their favorite restaurant today.

"I'm sorry, Sango. I didn't know Mr. Fujiwara would want to see me today. He said he has something important to tell me. I just got a call from him few hours ago." Answered the raven-haired girl.

Sango pouted. "Fine. But you gotta treat me for lunch tomorrow!"

Kagome laughed. "Okay, missy. Your wish is my command. Well, I think I need to go to the restroom. See you later, Sango."

"See you later too, Kags. And good luck." The brunette winked her eye.

Kagome muttered a small thanks before she made her way to the women restroom.

As she stared at her reflection on the restroom mirror in front of her, the raven-haired woman sighed heavily.

"I can do this." Said Kagome to herself.

It's been a few weeks since she agreed to help Naraku in his lawsuit against Inuyasha Takahashi. Repeatedly, she told herself that as a lawyer, she should never put her personal relationships ahead of her career. But still…No matter how hard she tried to reassure herself that everything is going to be just fine, she couldn't help that uneasiness that built from the pit of her stomach.

'Get a hold on yourself, Kagome Higurashi. Where is your professionalism? This is your job, remember? Besides, it's not like you're going to get a revenge or something like that, right?'

As the thought of "revenge" crossed her mind, Kagome shook her head vigorously.

'What the hell am I thinking? I'm not taking revenge to anybody! I'm just doing my job!' She felt ashamed to even think of something like that.

Taking a glance at the watch in her right hand, she realized that it was almost the time for her to go meet Naraku. She sighed again and went out of the restroom, heading straight to the parking lot where her car was.

"Where is it again? Oh, Sakura café."

.

.

.

.

.

That night, Kagome couldn't sleep. On the afternoon at the cafe, Naraku told her that their first trial is going to be held at the end of the month.

Going to the court for the trial meant that she would finally meet Inuyasha face to face. That thought alone was enough to send chills to her core.

Why is it so soon? Didn't Naraku just filled the lawsuit two weeks ago?

Kagome started to have second thoughts as she reconsidered her decision back. 'God. What will he say when he see me at the court? Did I really want to do this…?' Multiple incoherent thoughts began to invade her mind.

Isn't this the middle of the month already? All of the sudden, Kagome really wished she could fell into a coma for a few months.

"_Considering I have a wonderful lawyer like you, I wouldn't worry too much, Ms. Higurashi."_

She remembered how Naraku said that to her when she said that she hopes everything would go smoothly. God. How could she abandon her morality and ran away from her duty just like that?

In her desperation for being unable to sleep, she let her mind drifted away, until the memory of _him_ came flashing back in her mind…

_As she saw Inuyasha kneeled before her, she couldn't stop the tears flowing freely from her eyes._

"_Kagome, you know I'm not good with this kind of thing. But listen carefully, cause I will only say it once." the longhaired man began._

_Kagome nodded. Inuyasha's cheeks were almost in the same color with the red shirt he's currently wearing. Poor guy must have been gathering all his courage to finally ask her this._

"_Kagome Higurashi," Inuyasha took a deep breath before he continued, "I want you to be the only woman I cherish in my life… to be the only one I… Fuck this is so not me."_

_Kagome suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at Inuyasha's choice of words at this supposedly romantic moment. But she decided to wait for him to go on._

"_You're the only woman I had ever…. That I… Damn it, Kagome. You know I love you, so before I'm going nuts with these stupid lines, I'll just ask you this question; Will you marry me?" _

_Looking straight into her love's eyes, she answered happily, "Yes Inuyasha, I'll marry you!"_

_Inuyasha smirked, and he took out a small red box from his pocket. He opened the box and pulled out a simple, yet the most beautiful ring Kagome had ever seen. Carefully, he slipped the ring on to the raven-haired woman's left ring finger._

"_I love you, Kagome," He said before pulling her in for a passionate kiss._

Her heart fluttered at the memory. They were so much in love with each other back then…

'**No. He didn't really love you. He betrayed you with another woman, remember?**' A small voice in her head reminded her.

'_But think about all those years you've spent with him. Think about all those times he looked at you straight in your eyes with so much love, held you in his strong arms_…' Another part of her conscience retorted back.

'**You fool. Did you forget how that man didn't even sorry for what he did? What kind of man would leave his woman, his soon-to-be wife- without explanation, right after he screwed another woman?'**

'The kind who never really love you from the beginning.' Admitted Kagome bitterly.

After that incident six years ago, she was told by Inuyasha's friends that he had left to continue his study in England. Who would've thought that he would come back that soon and took over his family's business?

She sighed. What's wrong with her? She should've been expecting for this moment to come, she only thought that it wouldn't be so soon…

The raven-haired woman tried to close her eyes, trying hard to get some sleep.

'I've made my decision, and I'm not going to back down even a bit for it. Inuyasha Takahashi, guess I'll be seeing you soon in the court.' Was her last thought before she finally fell to an unpleasant slumber, with nightmares involving a certain longhaired male.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**2 weeks later**

"Myouga, are the documents ready yet?"

As fast as his feet could bring him, the sixty-year old lawyer tried to catch up to his master, while struggling to hold the stack of files in front of him.

"Yes-Master."

"Good." Answered Inuyasha briefly.

"Master, can you please slow down a bit?" asked the poor old lawyer.

Inuyasha raised one of his eyebrows. Without slowing his pace even a bit, he headed straight to his limousine.

"Wait for me, Master!" cried Myouga.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Keh. As if I'm gonna leave you. This first trial is very important, you of all people should've known that, Myouga. We ain't got the time to lose."

Myouga nodded wearily, and soon he too entered the limousine.

"Master, I wonder who is this person that Naraku is working with. Considering that he/she is a lawyer from the Yoshioka Law Firm, he might be quite an opponent." Said Myouga on their way to the court.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Who cares? Do you think I would lose to that loser?"

The old lawyer sighed. His master was indeed a proud man who prioritized nothing besides victory and power. Wasn't that what brought them to this current condition in the first place?

.

.

.

* * *

The stone-floored room shined dully in the light that penetrated through the windows, high on the walls. In the gallery part of the room, a few wooden benches were already seated by some of the spectators.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome made her way to her seat, that is to the front left side of the room.

'It appears that Inuyasha and his lawyer haven't come yet.' She thought to herself, glancing at the empty seats where the opponent's side should be.

'Keep calm, Kagome. Whatever happens, keep calm. This is only a trial court.' She told herself repeatedly.

"It seems that we might be a little bit too early, Ms. Higurashi." Naraku said from beside of her.

The raven-haired woman took a glance at her watch, they were indeed early.

"Yeah…" She answered.

Not long, the judge comes in. He surveyed the room before he puts on his robe and getting ready to reach his altar.

Kagome raised one of her eyebrows. Why did the judge look like a younger version of her grandpa? In her amusement, she was not aware of another pair of "players" in this court that have finally entered the room.

.

.

* * *

Without looking around, the young business owner walked directly to his chair, along with his lawyer. He caught a glimpse of his opponent from his seating, and noticed that there was a woman beside him.

'So the coward has a woman to defend him.' He thought to himself. As he was about to try to get a better look of her, the judge motioned for the trial to start.

'Shit.' Inuyasha cursed under his breath.

"This is case number 1C07-1118-AM-00521, in the matter of a lawsuit from Fujiwara Naraku, against Takahashi Inuyasha. Present in the court room are the defendant and his attorney, the plaintiff and his attorney, along with the deputy prosecutor, the probation officer, and the chief justices." said the Judge, "Let the trial begin." With that, he hit the gavel. "Deputy Prosecutor, please lead us to the issue."

The Deputy prosecutor rose. "Inuyasha Takahashi has been charged for a tortuous interference act against Naraku Fujiwara, resulting in a breach of a legal, protected contract."

The judge nodded. "We would now hear an opening statement from the plaintiff's attorney."

'Yeah, let's hear everything you gotta say and get this over with soon…' thought Inuyasha impatiently.

The woman sitting beside Naraku rose.

"Greetings, and my best respect to everyone who present in the court room."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Why did that voice sound so familiar? That voice… In a flash, a few old memories replayed back in his mind for a second. Dread began to fill his mind. Praying to every God he believed in, he glanced at the now standing woman.

And as he stared at the brown orbs of the raven-haired woman, Inuyasha could've swore that his heart stopped beating for a few seconds.

"Kagome… Higurashi..?"

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

A/N: I'm really, terribly sorry for the crappy, too-fast-to-be-true lawsuit procedure. To be honest, I had never study anything related to law, this chapter is pretty much my imagination of how a lawsuit procedure would be (after doing a few basic research, of course). Also, there's not much Inuyasha-Kagome moment until now, but now that the two of them have finally meet, I can promise you a lot of fluffs, arguments, and romantic moments coming soon!


	3. Let the Game Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 3. Let the Game Begin

…

Seeing that everyone concerned in the trial have attended to the courtroom, the judge cleared his throat. "I see that everyone has present in the room. We shall now begin the trial."

Kagome froze. Everyone has present? How come she didn't realize that Inuyasha has arrived? He must've been walking passed her from behind… Otherwise, she would've noticed him.

The raven-haired woman lightly bit her lips. She didn't dare to look at _him,_ the man who had broke her heart seven years ago. But on the other side, deep inside her conscience, she… actually _wanted_ to see him.

'Did he saw me already? What does he look like now? Does he look older?' She began to ask questions in her own head. Then an idea struck her.

'Is he… Married already?'

The thought of Inuyasha had found another woman in his life, a woman whom he loves, he cherishes, he protects… It made her heart sink.

'No. What's wrong with me? I couldn't possibly still be in love with him. Not after all those years….' She thought mournfully.

Kagome snapped out of her reverie as the Judge hit the gavel, commanding the Deputy Prosecutor to open the case. With her heart thundering inside her chest, she listened carefully to every single word the legal assistant said.

The judge nodded. "We could now hear an opening statement from the plaintiff's attorney."

'This is it. Keep calm, do everything normally.' Taking a deep breath, the raven-haired woman rose from her seating.

"Greetings, and my best respect to everyone who present in the court room." She tried her best to muster a calm and stern voice.

"Today-"

"Kagome… Higurashi..?"

Ba dump.

After all those years… Hearing her name from _his _lips still made Kagome's heart beat a tad faster.

'Take it easy, girl. Talk as needed, and act casually.' She repeatedly told herself.

Gathering all her courage, she turned to face the owner of the voice, while keeping a stoic face.

"Hello,_ Mr. Takahashi_. _Finally,_ we meet. I've heard a lot from you." She managed to speak calmly.

The young business owner froze, as if he couldn't believe what his eyes told him. In front of him was the woman whom he thought he would never see again. But… How? Why? When? Hundreds of questions invaded his mind, but he remained speechless.

Even Naraku seemed a little surprised. Why does Inuyasha know Kagome? She couldn't possibly be that famous for a lawyer… or could she?

Inuyasha, on the other side, were still at loss of words. It's not like he didn't have anything to say, but he was sure as hell none of the words he _really _wanted to say would be_ appropriate_ at this moment.

Meanwhile, Myouga began to feel uneasy about his master's sudden change of demeanor. That woman, he was sure he had seen her before, but where? He tried to remember hard, before finally something clicked on his mind. God, that woman was…. 'Now this is really something unexpected… Oh good Lord. Talk about fate.'

Thankfully, before the situations got awkward with the uncomfortable silence, Kagome decided to continue speaking.

"Today, I am here on behalf of Mr. Fujiwara, representing him in his lawsuit against Mr. Takahashi. Mr. Takahashi is responsible for his actions against Mr. Fujiwara, which caused a breach in the legal contract between Mr. Fujiwara and Midoriko Ishikawa, owner of the Hikari Corporation, consequently resulting in a significant level of damages for Mr. Fujiwara part." The raven-haired woman stated briefly.

"Any rebuttals for this statement from the opposite party?" asked the Judge in a monotone voice.

Taking a final glance at his seemingly still shocked- master, Myouga rose. "Yes."

"Please speak." Said the judge.

The old lawyer cleared his throat. "As a lawyer representing Mr. Takahashi, I am here to point out that Mr. Takahashi had no intention whatsoever to interfere with Mr. Fujiwara and Mrs. Ishikawa's professional relationship. Neither do he has any motivation to disrupt their legal contract."

The judge nodded, "Please clarify your statement."

"Mrs. Ishikawa didn't breach the contract because of the interference from Mr. Takahashi. The contract was breached because Mr. Fujiwara has failed to fulfill a deed on his part. That being said, Mr. Takahashi held no responsibility for the breaching of the contract." Said Myouga firmly.

Without alarm, Kagome quickly strike that statement back. "And, how, may I ask, can you justify your statement on Mr. Fujiwara's part?"

Myouga answered back, which automatically earned him another counter argument from Kagome. The two were immediately getting preoccupied with their debate.

As if he had just come back to the world of reality, Inuyasha began to watch carefully as Kagome and Myouga kept throwing statements and arguments against each other, raising their tone once in a while. He couldn't help but to stare at the woman who stood a few meters away from him. Is she really the same woman he knew seven years ago? She was always fiery, but not this… _strong and dominating_. His eyes were locked on her for abnormally long time, as if trying to memorize her features. Her long, silky raven hair, her pale complexion, her high-pitched voice, her long, luscious legs and… God. He still remembered everything about her as clearly as he did few years ago.

On the other side, Kagome could feel someone's intense stare at her. She was getting uncomfortable, but she tried to ignore it and keep going on casually. Good thing this was a lawyer-represent court. She didn't think she could handle it if Inuyasha had replied to any of her statements.

After what seemed like years, the trial ended without a final result. But that's to be expected for a first trial, right? It's not like fate decided to be cruel, or at least… Kagome hoped so.

As the Judge dismissed the court, Myouga went to shake hands with Kagome. As fast as she could, the raven-haired woman returned the polite gesture while trying hard to prevent any eye contact with Inuyasha, who stood right beside Myouga.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in irritation at Kagome's antic. She was clearly avoiding him. 'What now? So the wench won't even look at me?'

One by one, the people in the courtroom began to leave. Kagome was about to follow Naraku to the car, before she suddenly felt someone tapped her shoulder and she turned back. Realizing who it was, her heart began to race once more.

"It's you." The business owner murmured in a small voice.

Kagome tried to force a smile to him. "Why, hello. Mr. Takahashi. Guess we'll be meeting again soon for the next trial."

Inuyasha growled. Did she deliberately try to ignore him?

"Kagome. Drop this shit and stop acting as if you don't know me." He hissed.

The raven-haired woman glared back at him, and before she had the chance to answer, Naraku had already step in.

"Takahashi, I know that you're always lacking of manner. But how very rude and disrespectful of you, talking to my lawyer like that."

Inuyasha scoffed. "You fool, the wench you called your lawyer here is-"

"Inuyasha stop," cut Kagome, "If you have something to tell me, please do it in a more civilized way, and Mr. Fujiwara?"

"What is it, Mrs. Higurashi?" answered the Shikon no Tama Corp owner, while still keeping an eye on his 'rival'.

Kagome gulped. Did she really have the courage to finally speak face to face with Inuyasha? But she has to do this. Inuyasha won't stop pestering her, and she couldn't put an act forever. A small talk with him won't hurt, right?

'Yeah. And maybe you can talk about what happened seven years ago.'

What? No, that's not the point! She mentally shook her head.

"Can you… Leave us for a moment?" Seeing Naraku's seemingly disagreed look, she quickly added, "Don't worry. Mr. Takahashi is… an old acquaintance of mine. I need to… make clear of a few things to him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I didn't think this is going to be an issue here." Of course it was a lie. But then again why, or more importantly how should she tell Naraku about that? 'Oh, hey, yeah I agree to be your lawyer but apparently your rival in the court is my ex-boyfriend, but don't worry- we had never seen each other for seven years - and I'm professional anyway - but please pardon me in case something happened.' Nah. That's quite stupid.

Naraku sighed. Well maybe he should have more trust in his own lawyer… Inuyasha wouldn't dare to do anything idiotic right here either, right?

"Fine. But if he tries anything weird… You can just call out. Oh, and Ms. Higurashi? I think you owe a few explanations after this…" Naraku said calmly as he began to walk away, far enough to the point that he couldn't see or hear them talking.

"So, a lawyer, huh." Said Inuyasha finally.

Seeing Kagome made no reaction to that comment, the young business owner decided to continue, "Funny. I had always thought you wanted to be a teacher."

Kagome shrugged. "Who knows? Seven years can do a lot of change to a person you know… Or, maybe you just don't know me well enough." She couldn't help the sarcastic remark of her last sentence.

Inuyasha's eyes widened for a bit before his expression turned dark.

"Listen, wench. What happened seven years ago-"

"Was a mistake. I knew. We were still young, too naïve and had too little understanding of the real world, and _love_. You know? I didn't blame you for anything that happened. In fact, in a way, I was grateful that you left. When I think about it again, maybe it was the only way so that we could both find our own future. I'm perfectly happy right now. So I guess we're cool now?" Finished Kagome quickly.

Of course none of them was true. Her aching heart was screaming at him, desperately wanting to hear the explanation of his cruel act seven years ago. She loved him, she really did. She almost thought that what they had was perfect. So why? Why did he betray her and leave with no explanation?

Kagome clenched her fists so hard that her arms began to tremble a little. This however, didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha.

"You're lying." He simply stated.

"No, I'm-" The raven-haired woman was paused mid sentence when Inuyasha's strong hands grasped her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"Look at me." He commanded in a firm, yet somehow soothing tone that sent chills down her spine.

When Kagome stubbornly refused to look and kept her head down, Inuyasha tightened his grip on her arms and repeated his sentence. "Look at me, Kagome."

Kagome's heart was now beating wildly inside her chest. Reluctantly, she raised her head. And the second she did, she immediately regretted it as she found herself staring at the deep, lustrous dark orbs that were gazing at her own with such intensity that almost made her knees tremble.

"Tell me if you are content with your life now." He commanded her again.

Kagome kept her mouth shut, but Inuyasha wasn't the type to give in that easily.

"Tell me if you were _actually glad _I left," he paused to lightly graze her cheek with his right hand, "tell me…. If you don't have any feelings for me again."

Kagome froze. Inuyasha's face seemed to be getting dangerously close to her, closing any gap between them. And in the next second she knew, his lips were already on hers. Kissing her with such a passion that lit up the fire within her. Soon, she began to respond to his kiss and they started to battle for dominance.

Inuyasha moaned into the kiss. It felt so… right. Everything about Naraku seemed to be forgotten for a moment there. There's nothing more he wanted to do right now besides kissing the woman in front of him breathless just like he always did seven years ago. Could he… possibly still be in love with her?

Meanwhile, as soon as she got her senses back to her, Kagome pushed Inuyasha and slapped him across his face. Hard.

"How dare you," She murmured brokenly, "After all those years… You left with no explanation, after you… betrayed me…"

Inuyasha blinked rapidly. Carefully, he brought a hand to his cheek. Ouch. It stung.

Why did the bitch slap him? Don't tell him she didn't enjoy that as well!

"What the fuck are you talking about, Kagome? Who left without explanation? I had tried to-"

"Save your words I don't wanna hear anything you said!" She screamed and took a step further from him.

"Kagome….." Inuyasha called out desparately.

Kagome shook her head. "I hate you, Inuyasha… I hate you…."

Inuyasha was about to advance back to her when Naraku suddenly approached them.

"Is everything alright here?" He asked, looking from Kagome and Inuyasha.

"No, but it will once you get lost and let me-"

"Everything is alright, Mr. Fujiwara. We're just discussing old matters. I think it would be best if we leave now." Kagome spoke with a low voice.

Inuyasha growled softly. "Kagome, you-"

"It's Ms. Higurashi to you, Mr. Takahashi. I shall see you next time." Answered Kagome coldly before she walked away. Naraku soon followed, but not before he threw a mocking glare at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just watched Kagome's retreating figure wordlessly. After a while, a grin started to form from the corner of his lips.

"So she wants to play it that way…" He said to no one to particular.

He knew it. No. He was SURE of it. She still loves him. After all those years, her feelings had remained the same. And he's not going to let her go that easily…

"Master Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned to the source of the voice. "Oi, Myouga, you're still here."

"Of course I am do you think I would left you here? Good Lord, I thought you were doing something careless… By the way master, isn't that woman...?"

"Myouga, do me a favor would you?" asked Inuyasha suddenly.

"Why of course Master Inuyasha. What is it?"

"Find out about Kagome's current address, and her contact if possible."

* * *

_**End Chapter**_

* * *

A/N: To be honest, I quite enjoyed writing this chapter... lol. Although the beginning part kinda annoyed me to no end (I wrote and delete for like, 20 times? Idk. My court scenes suck -_-) I would love to know your opinion about this chapter too...

well, see ya!


	4. Another Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 4. Another Chance

...

Sunday had always been Kagome's favorite day of the week. Well, for one, she didn't need to wake up early in the morning to work. Second, she would not need to finish any papers on that day.

However, early in the morning on that day, Kagome had woken up a few minutes earlier than her mom did and insisted to prepare breakfast for everyone.

"Food is ready! Mom, can you call Souta and Gramps?" asked Kagome to her mom, as she placed a huge stack of pancakes on the table.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled to her daughter as she helped her set a few plates on the table, "Sure, dear."

Kagome waited patiently until her mother finally came with her brother and grandpa.

"The omelets smell good, Kagome." praised her grandpa as he sat on his chair.

Kagome grinned, "Why thank you, gramps. But you shouldn't doubt my cooking skill by now."

Souta rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Great, a small praise and she gets all big-headed already."

"Hey, I heard that!" scolded Kagome to her younger brother.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed at her children's antics.

"Children, they never change, do they?"

.

.

"Mom, I'm going out with Sango!" Kagome shouted from the hallway. She just remembered she had promised Sango to help her looking for her wedding dress on that day.

"Okay dear, be careful and have fun!" answered her mom from the stairs.

Kagome slipped her shoes, grabbed her car key and dashed to the garage.

She glanced at her watch in panic. "Shit. I think I'm going to be late. God please don't let Sango murder me."

Sango hated waiting, Kagome had learned that since a long time ago. And boy, what made it worse was her short temper. She smiled lightly as she remembered how often that brunette giving death threats to her fiancée in phone when he was late to pick her up from work. Sango's fiancée, Miroku Houshi, was a thirty-year old doctor, working on one of the biggest hospital in Tokyo, the Fukuyama hospital. Kagome had met him several times since she befriended with Sango. Even though he had tried to grope her during their first meeting, she found out that he was actually a nice guy when she got to know him better.

Sango, despite of her brash attitude sometimes, was actually a very loving and passionate woman. And she knew that Miroku, despite of his lecherousness and idiotic acts that often pissed Sango to no end, was actually a kind, loyal, and trustworthy man who loved his fiancée dearly.

'Those two make a really a cute couple.' She thought to herself, smiling. Just then, her phone rang.

"Hello? Higurashi-"

"_KAGOME! GOD, WHERE ARE YOU?"_

Talk about the devil.

.

.

.

"So, what do you think about this one, Kagome?" asked Sango for what seemed like the hundredth time on that day.

From where she was seating, Kagome took a quick glance at the white dress the brunette was holding in her hands and realized it was the same dress she had earlier. "Sango. You tried that dress already…"

"Hmm, really? But I think I like this one than the last one better… Let me try this again!" answered Sango as she returned to the fitting room.

Kagome sighed before she chuckled lightly.

'Guess women do crazy things for the men they love…' she thought to herself.

She rose from her seat, and walked to the isle of the dresses. Soon enough, her gaze was locked with a white satin dress at the end of the isle.

A long-sleeved satin gown, with a few laces decorating the end of the sleeves. Something on that dress attracted her on the first sight. It was such a simple dress, but Kagome thought, it was still very beautiful nonetheless. Her mind began to wonder everywhere, _what if_…?

Her left hand holding a bouquet of roses and her right hand holding _his_ wrist. Slowly, but surely, she walked down the aisle with _him_ next to her, staring at her with those perfect pair of dark orbs and as he smiled warmly. How she longed to see his smile… To the eyes of the world, they exchanged their vows, and…

At the sound of her phone ringing, Kagome was brought back to the world of reality.

'Shit.' She cursed inwardly.

Glancing at her phone, she frowned when she realized that she didn't recognize the number. It's not Naraku. But who else would call her on Sunday? Thinking it might be something important, she quickly picked her phone.

"Hello, Higurashi's here."

"_Ms. Higurashi, please, you need to help me!"_ a woman's voice sobbed from the other line.

Kagome raised one of her eyebrows. _What?_

"Uh… I'm sorry Maam?" she tried to answer politely.

"_My brother in law- He deceived me! She tricked my husband and me. He took my husband's business! Please, you need to help me!"_ The woman only cried harder.

"I understand, Maam. Please calm down. I cannot help you if you're panicking like this. I'm sorry, with whom am I speaking now?" asked Kagome. She was actually a bit confused, as she had never encountered a situation where her client would call her so hysterically like this.

The woman seemed to calm down a bit, "_My name is Tsubaki. You need to help us, please… I don't know what to do now if you don't help me. We have nothing left, and my husband is on the verge of losing his mind, Gods, he even talked about suicide now!"_

Kagome sighed. "I will try to help you, Mrs. Tsubaki. I can promise you that. Can you wait at least for tomorrow? I'm not sure if I have the time for today…"

"_Please…. I beg you, Miss. Higurashi… We really need you help now… At least, my husband can rest a bit, knowing there is someone who will help us. Please… I had lost everything, I don't want to her him as well…" _the woman pleaded in a ruthful tone.

Kagome bit her lips. She couldn't be that heartless and abandoned that woman, could she?

She took a deep breath. "Okay Mrs. Tsubaki… Why don't we meet somewhere today, and we discussed the problem together? Where can we meet?"

"_Really? Thank you! Thank you! Oh God I can never thank you enough… I live near the 92th Street. But of course it is up to you where do you want to meet… Wherever you are convenient. I am already grateful enough that you wanted to help me…"_ The woman replied, sounding somewhat relaxed.

"No problem, Mrs. Tsubaki. So 92th Street is it? Hmm, let me think…"

Kagome froze. The only place she could think of near that area is_ that_ café. The Café in that she didn't dared to visit in the past seven years…

"_Miss Higurashi?"_

"Ah, I'm sorry, I think there's a café at the end of the road of the 92th Street. Would it be ok if we meet there…. In about an hour?" said Kagome as she took a glance at her watch.

"_I believe it's the Goshinoboku Café you're talking about, and yes, it is more than ok. I'm going there right away."_

"Ah yes, Goshinoboku Café. Alright. Please wait for me. I'll be on my way soon." Answered Kagome politely.

"_Thank you, Ms. Higurashi, once again, thank you…" _the man replied.

Kagome smiled. "You're most welcome."

She hung up her phone, just in time to see Sango running towards her.

"Kagome! I've been looking for you for a while. What are you doing here?" asked the brunette.

Kagome took a deep breath, preparing for the wrath of her friend. 'Here comes nothing…'

"Sango, I'm really, really sorry… But I just got a call from a client. I think…. I should go now."

.

.

.

* * *

"Hello?"

"_Mr. Takahashi, it is done. She's on the way to Goshinoboku Café right now."_

"Alright, thank you Mrs. Tsubaki."

Inuyasha hung up his phone with a smirk on his face. He knew that he was using such a low tactic. But he needed to see Kagome, _his _Kagome. And seeing her in court was definitely not an option.

The first time he had came back from America, which was two years ago; he had found out that the Higurashi shrine- Kagome's old house was already sold. It wasn't like he never considered looking for her though. He did. It's just, with him having no contact whatsoever with her for years, trying to find her was almost next to impossible. Well, back then, he didn't try to contact during his few first months in America. He was scared. He was afraid he would say the wrong things to her, and making their already complicated relationship worse. But by the time he had finally gathered his courage, he found out that she had changed her phone number.

'Yeah, and look where that coward attitude brought you to, dumb ass. You lose her for seven years.' He thought to himself.

"It's been too long since we saw each other, Kagome. Now that I finally meet you again, don't think that I'll let you off without a fight."

With that in his mind, the young business owner grabbed his car key and walked out of his room.

.

.

.

* * *

Standing in front of the entrance of the Goshinoboku Café, Kagome suddenly became very anxious. Why in the world did she suggest to that woman to meet at that café? She could've tell her to meet somewhere else, but nooo she had to be a big dummy and told her to meet there.

'You stupid woman. Aren't you the one who had decided to forget everything about _it_? It's just a café, what's the big deal?'

Deep inside, she knew it wasn't _just a café_. It was a place that held so many memories of her together with Inuyasha. From their first meeting, their first date, to the day where he proposed to her….

The raven-haired woman shook her head.

'I shouldn't be thinking of these things.' She thought sadly.

With a long sigh, she entered the café. As she waited for the waiter, she studied her surroundings. The warm atmosphere, the mahogany counters, the buzz of the machines whirring, the smell of vanilla and coffee… It almost as if nothing has changed in that café…She noticed that there were not so many people in the café, probably ten or less. It was a small café after all. So, where's that woman now?

As if on cue, she suddenly felt her phone vibrated.

'It's from her.' She thought as she saw the number.

_Ms. Higurashi, I'm already at the Café right now. I'm sitting at the corner of the room._

Kagome walked until the end of the café, but she didn't even saw any woman in the café. She was confused, so she decided to call the woman back.

As she waited for her call to be picked up, she heard the sound of a ringing phone right behind her. She glanced towards the source of the sound, and almost dropped her phone at the sight of it.

"Inu… yasha?"

Something finally hit on her. God. Did he…?

.

.

Hearing his name being called, the young business owner tilted his face up. A smile was formed from the corner of his lips.

"Hello, Kagome." He greeted.

Kagome was at lost of words. But as she regained her composure, she quickly glared at him. How dare he tricked her like that?

"So you're the one who… who…. Gods I can't believe this! You're really despicable, you know? How do you even got my number?" hissed the raven-haired woman angrily.

"Relax, Kagome. It's not like I'm doing anything wrong or harassing you. I just wanted to see you, and I know you wouldn't agree if I didn't use this way." Answered Inuyasha calmly.

"Tell you what, I don't wannna see you and now if you please can excuse-" Kagome gasped as she felt Inuyasha grasped her hand tightly. Soon, their gaze was locked with each other, and Kagome's heart started to beat faster.

"Please, Kagome. You didn't let me try to explain to you last time. At least you could stay and hear what I have to say!" pleaded Inuyasha desperately.

Kagome bit her lips. No… She couldn't allow her heart to be broken again. But…

She sighed.

"Okay, Inuyasha. I'll listen. But don't think that would change everything between us."

Inuyasha smiled wearily. "So… how've you been doing?"

"Good." Answered Kagome briefly.

The young business owner rolled his eyes at her stubbornness. 'So she didn't even want to small talk with me? Fine.'

"Kagome. I just wanted to make things clear to you. I knew that I messed up big time few years ago, but heck, it wasn't as if I never tried to make it up to you!"

That statement earned him a glare from the raven-haired woman.

"Make it up to me seven years later you mean? Yeah. As if that would ever work, Mister." She replied coldly.

"Woman, I've tried to call you several times when I was there. But apparently, you changed your damn number, probably trying to avoid me." Answered Inuyasha back.

"Oh so I'm not allowed to change my number, but you're allowed to left to America without telling me? And don't you dare saying I was trying to avoid you. I've been waiting for months, Inuyasha. I've been hoping that you would somehow come back to me… Explain to me about everything, and somehow…managed our relationship… I was willing to hear everything from you, Inuyasha…"

Kagome's eyes were glistened with tears, but she refused to let them fall.

Inuyasha's heart ached. He had never seen Kagome looked so vulnerable like that. He reached to touch her face, but seeing how she flinched at the gesture, he pulled his hand back.

"You know how I felt back then? It hurts, Inuyasha. It hurts to know that you didn't even give a damn about me, when what I've been thinking everyday is you, you, and you…That's how much I lov-"

Kagome gasped and paused by herself. She realized that she had admitted far too much for her liking.

"How much you what, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, a smirk started to form in his face. He had been so sure she was about to say how much she _loved_ him and he won't let her off with it.

"I got to go now." Said Kagome abruptly, rising from her seat.

Inuyasha rose from his seat as well. "No, you're not."

"You're not telling me what to do, Inuyasha." Answered Kagome without even looking. She let out a screech as a pair of strong arms caught her from behind, pulling her into his hard chest.

"Don't go…" he whispered huskily to her ears, making the raven-haired woman shivered.

"Please… Let me go." Kagome pleaded weakly.

"Do you really _want_ me to let you go?"

Kagome turned her face around and stared at Inuyasha's captivated eyes.

"Do you still love me, Kagome?" the longhaired man asked again.

"Inuyasha…."

Their faces were centimetres apart and their heads were almost touching. Inuyasha leaned in, and Kagome closed her eyes as their lips touched. She clutched to his hands desperately, never wanting the moment to end. Inuyasha's hands began to pull her closer. The urgency in the kiss was unbearable. They wanted each other, desperately. Inuyasha's tongue begged for entrance. Kagome gasped in surprise and in seconds, his tongue was against hers.

Kagome panted as they broke from their kiss.

"Kagome…" began Inuyasha, "Please give me one more chance."

* * *

**_End Chapter_**


	5. Betrayals, the Growing Plot of Betrayal

A/N: Hi everyone! Umm… First of all, I've got a few things to say, but trust me, it won't be that long. So first, for everyone who has been reviewing, following, and favoriting this story, I just wanna say: Thank you guys! I truly appreciate every bit of your support! Second… in case you haven't notice, I left my own review on the review page of the story. Hope it answers some questions that some of you guys might have.. Last, someone had just asked me if I will explain the reason behind why Inuyasha cheated on Kagome… Well, the answer would be on this chapter, so stay patient! :) That's all... (I guess). Now, on to the story we goooo...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 5. Betrayals and the Growing Plot of Betrayal

...

"Please give me one more chance."

Hearing those from Inuyasha's lips, Kagome's heart started to race so fast that she thought it might burst out of her chest in any moment. What is going on here? Everything seemed to happen in a blur for her. One moment, she was arguing with Inuyasha, and the next moment, he was kissing her senseless.

Her mind and her wounded pride screamed to her to push him off, to reject him, to do anything to hurt him, just like he did to her years ago. But her heart pleaded to her to listen to him, to give him a chance to mend her broken heart…

'Wait a moment.' Kagome thought to herself. 'How do I know that he isn't just trying to play with my heart again? How do I know if he isn't just… wanted to use me?'

The thought that Inuyasha might just trying to lure her in order to win his case against Naraku made her heart clenched in pain. With all her might, she pushed him off of her and glared at him coldly.

"How do I know that you're not just planning to use me for your own benefits, Inuyasha? For all I know, you could be only trying to get me to your side now. To satisfy your damn human ego, and stop helping Naraku!" She raised her tone in emphasize.

Inuyasha looked taken aback for a while. But as soon as he regained his composure, his eyes began to flash in anger.

"What the fuck, Kagome? This has nothing to do with Naraku! Do you really thing I would stoop that low, huh? Tell you what, I'll be damned if I'm afraid of that bastard!" Inuyasha growled. How dare she accused him only wanting to use her!

Kagome shook her head sadly. "I just don't know anymore, Inuyasha. Everything just happened so suddenly. First, I found out that I have to work for someone who apparently held a suit against a man who betrayed me years ago. And now, that man came to me, basically asking me to just forget everything and pretend that nothing had happened between us. How do you expect me to behave?"

Inuyasha bowed his head down. Carefully, he began to speak, "You know, Kagome. I never meant to betray you."

"Never meant to betray me?" Kagome laughed bitterly. "Tell me Inuyasha, what part of 'sleeping with another woman behind my soon-to-be-wife's back' that is not suppose to be a betrayal?"

"It was all a mistake okay!" Inuyasha yelled, getting frustrated.

Ignoring Kagome's surprised look by his sudden outburst, he continued on. "Damn it, Kagome, I was drunk that night!"

"Being drunk is not really a good excuse, Inuyasha. Besides, why would you got drunk by _yourself _a day before our marriage_?_" replied Kagome icily.

Inuyasha let out a dark chuckle. "Do I really have to tell you this now? Fine then. You wanna know why I got drunk on that night, Kagome?"

Kagome just kept glaring at him. "Tell me."

"Kagome," Inuyasha hissed in a low tone that sent chills to the raven-haired woman's spine. "I saw you…on that night before… our graduation prom night. I saw you kissing that bastard Kouga."

Kagome's eyes shot opened. What the?

"Are you saying that I was cheating on you behind your back, Inuyasha?" she asked angrily.

Inuyasha glared at the woman before him. So now she won't admit what she did?

"Don't act so innocent, Kagome. Cause I know you're not. Have you any idea how much I wanted to kill that worthless piece of scum when he came to my house the next day, bragged to me how he had finally succeeded in getting you on his bed?"

Kagome blinked several times. Inuyasha's talking nonsense! Furrowing her eyebrows, she desperately tried to remember what happened seven years ago on their graduation prom night.

**Flashback**

"_I'm sorry, Kagome. I need to pick up my phone, my old man has been calling me for God-knows- how many times." Inuyasha grumbled, pissed that his father was calling him non-stop ever since the prom started. _

_Kagome smiled. "It's ok, Inuyasha. Go answer his call, it might be something important."_

_Inuyasha nodded, and went to pick up his phone, but not before blowing a kiss to his girlfriend-his soon to be wife._

_Kagome just laughed it off. She then made her way to the balcony and seated herself on the bench to wait for Inuyasha. Staring at the ring on her finger, she smiled contentedly. In two days, and she'll become Mrs. Takahashi… The thought itself made her excited to no end. Soon, she became lost in her own imagination, unaware of the sound of someone's approaching footsteps._

"_Ah, so you're here, Kagome." Called a deep voice from behind of her._

_The raven-haired woman turned around to face the owner of the voice.  
_

"_Hi, Kouga." She greeted the short-haired boy politely, just like she always did. She had long known that the guy harbored some feelings for her. It was clear for everyone to see, considering how often he fought with Inuyasha during their college days, even before she and Inuyasha started dating. However, her heart was belonged only to Inuyasha, she never saw Kouga as anything more than friend._

_Kouga stared at her with an unreadable expression. "So, mind if I sit here for a while?"_

_Kagome nodded her head as smiled warmly. "Sure."_

_The two made no conversation, but after a while, Kouga suddenly cleared his throat before he spoke in a hoarse voice. "So, becoming Mrs. Takahashi soon, eh Kagome?"_

_Kagome let out a soft sigh and glanced towards Kouga. "Kouga… I never wanted to hurt you. I like you, but no more than a friend. You know I love Inuyasha."_

_Kouga frowned, but then his eyes caught a glimpse of a certain someone. A sly grin formed from the corner of his face as he crushed the-raven haired girl before him in a tight hug, ignoring her gasp of surprise._

"_Kouga? What are you-"_

"_Ssshh… Kagome. The least you can do for me is to let me hug you for a while. Before you fully become that bastard's." purred Kouga._

_Kagome blinked in confusion at Kouga's weird attitude. "Kouga?"_

"_Kagome, you like me, don't you?" He asked her pleadingly._

_Still very confused, Kagome nodded her head. "Yes, but why-"_

_Her sentence was cut short with a pair of lips that greedily claimed hers. Kagome's eyes popped open in shock, but what she didn't realize was a pair of eyes that were also widened in surprise and anger._

_As soon as she snapped out of it, she slapped the man before her, hard._

"_What the hell are you doing, Kouga?" Kagome demanded. She was very furious. How dare he- he kissed her!_

_Kouga just smirked in satisfaction as he heard the sound of someone's footsteps leaving._

**End Flashback**

Kagome froze. So he saw that incident! No wonder Inuyasha acted so coldly towards her for the rest of the prom. And not to mention also, he avoided her phone calls the day after. She figured that he was probably in a bad mood. So she decided to wait for the next morning to come to his home, only to see _Kikyo_ on his bed with him.

"You saw… that night- what happened-" She stammered.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Damn right I did, woman."

"Then," Kagome whispered brokenly, "Without asking me anything, you made conclusions by yourself. And when Kouga said that I had cheated on you with him- you believed everything he said in a beat. How could you lose your trust on me that easily, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha just stood still and gaped at her. How the hell did this woman suddenly turned the tables on him?

"Kagome. I saw you. Kissing_ him_. With my own eyes. As if it was not enough- that fleabag have to feed it to my face, how he finally got you agreed to be his woman, how you actually had _never l_oved me." answered Inuyasha as he clenched his fists, remembering clearly the day when he thought that Kagome had betrayed him.

"Inuyasha... That was- God. Are you blind or simply idiot? I was pushing him off of me! He kissed me out of no where, I bet he knew that you were there!" protested Kagome angrily.

Inuyasha glared at the woman before him, trying to find any speck of lies on her brown orbs. But he soon froze as he found none. Gods, don't tell him he was getting all jealous and angry with her on that night with no reason!

"How could you, Inuyasha? I thought you trusted me enough! Why would I leave you for Kouga? You of all people should know I never had any feelings for him!" Yelled Kagome. Good thing the cafe's music was so loud that no one could probably heard them.

Inuyasha flinched a bit. Deep inside, he realized that she was right. But his pride and ego just won't let him to let it off.

"I could say the same thing to you, Kagome. Have you forgotten how you ran from me, without giving me even a damn second to explain, woman?" He growled.

"That was different!" Retorted Kagome back.

"Tell me where the difference lies." Demanded Inuyasha fiercely, but soon his gaze softened as he saw the raven-haired woman winced. "Kagome, I...I was drunk. And she was there. So I thought- I thought, it was only fair for me. After all, I had believed all that damn bastard said to me. That whole night- I pretended that she was you..." Murmured Inuyasha in an almost inaudible tone.

"What…?" That caught Kagome off guard. She didn't expect that one.

Inuyasha chuckled bitterly. "I know. I was a damn fool, wasn't I? But that was how desperate I was, Kagome."

Kagome bit her lips. Was Inuyasha telling her the truth?

'So he really didn't mean to betray me?' She thought to herself.

She desperately wanted to believe him… But the fact that he had bed another woman as an act of revenge to her… It made her stomach churned.

"I see." She muttered softly. "I guess there are just too many misunderstandings between us, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded wordlessly and grasped Kagome's delicates hands on his stronger ones.

"True. But I'm willing to try everything from the beginning. That's it, if you're willing to give me the chance, Kagome."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha's dark orbs, contemplating if she really should give him the chance. To be honest, she didn't know if she truly wanted to start everything over again. Yes, she couldn't fool herself that she didn't have any feelings for him anymore. She was sure that even Inuyasha could see how she still harbored some feelings for him, or else, he wouldn't be so persistent on getting her back. But her life had been perfect, so why risked for the uncertainty?

She seriously didn't know what to answer him.

**You foolish woman. Just say yes…. Remember what's your current position right now? You still want to win Naraku's case, right? **

What? Where did that come from? Kagome shook her head mentally. 'What the hell am I thinking?'

**You know Inuyasha's not a weak opponent. You know how **_**determined**_** he is. This is your chance to _lure_ him… and get as much information as you needed for the next court trial.**

'No, Stop!' She screamed to herself inwardly. But the more she tried to resist those thoughts, the more they came to invade her already fragile mind.

**Think about what will happen if you win the case… This is a _perfect opportunity_ for your own future. The whole Japan would know your name as the best lawyer… You can pay for a better medication for your mother… You can send Souta to the best University in the world he had always wanted to go. And not to mention, think about how Inuyasha would finally feel a bit of your _heartache_, as a bonus…**

Kagome's mind became so foggy as she got blinded by her own thoughts.

'That's right.' She thought. 'I deserve a better future. And Inuyasha deserved to get his pride destroyed, once in a while…'

"Kagome?" called Inuyasha softly when he saw how quiet the raven-hair woman had been.

A sly smile formed from the corner of Kagome's lips. Carefully, her right hand reached to touch Inuyasha's left cheek.

"Inuyasha…" she breathed, "Yes… I am willing to give you another chance."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, in a flash, he wrapped his arms around the raven-haired woman's body, inhaling deeply in her scent.

"Thank you, Kagome," He whispered against her hair. "I love you, God knows how much I still do."

Kagome closed her eyes and returned his hug. "I love you too, Inuyasha…"

Maybe it wasn't really a lie. But at that moment, it didn't matter to her.

As they broke free from the embrace, Inuyasha planted a kiss on Kagome's forehead.

"I promise, from now on, I would never hurt you again, Kagome."

Kagome just smiled at him uneasily, knowing that even if he wouldn't hurt her, she _might _hurt him.

RING, RING, RIN-

"Ah, I'm sorry, Kagome. I got a phone call from Rin."

Kagome raised her eyebrows in amusement. "Rin? Rin as in your brother's girlfriend?"

"Well, not girlfriend anymore. The two had married two years ago." Answered Inuyasha, a grin plastered on his face.

Kagome sighed happily. "I knew she would be the one for your brother."

Inuyasha smirked. "Damn well I had thought so. Can you wait here for a sec?"

Kagome nodded, and Inuyasha left to pick up his phone.

'God. Am I doing the right thing?' Asked Kagome to herself.

After a few minutes, Inuyasha came back, a happy smile on his face.

"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Rin said that we would have a party for my mother's birthday next week. Kagome, I think this is the perfect time for you to come see my family again. My mother must be happy to finally meet you again!" answered Inuyasha enthusiastically.

'What? He wants me to come to see his family this soon?' Kagome thought to herself.

But before she opened her mouth to comment, another thought passed through her head.

'Wait. But isn't the faster the better? That way, you can own both Inuyasha's and his family's _trust_ soon…'

"Well Inuyasha," She replied, "I would love to meet your family too."

Inuyasha smiled broadly. "I can hardly wait for you to be a part of my family again, Kagome."

Kagome let out a soft chuckle that was followed by a loud stomach rumbling.

She raised one of her eyebrows. "Um… It wasn't mine."

Inuyasha blushed in embarrassment. "Wasn't mine either!"

She just giggled at his antics. Some things never changed in Inuyasha.

"Well then, shall we go for dinner? I guess I'm starving as well.."

* * *

_**End Chapter**_

* * *

A/N: I had just realized that this whole chapter is only the conversation between Inuyasha and Kagome O_O God I'm such a prolix… Well, no cliff hanger on this chapter, as I promised!


	6. The 'First' Date

A/N: Three chapters in less than a week… I guess being in my last quarter of college really make me 'jobless'. Think I can finish this one before I graduate? LOL.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 6. The 'First' Date

...

"WHAT? YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH INUYASHA TAKAHASHI? AS IN, INUYASHA TAKAHASHI THE OWNER OF TESSAIGA CORP? Kagome, are you out of your mind? You're working for a man who puts a lawsuit against him!"

Kagome put her bag on the desk and groaned. She knew she shouldn't have told Sango… But she was her friend. Sooner or later, she's bound to know, right?

"Sango, please calm down. The last thing I need is to have everyone in here to know about that."

The brunette shook her head. "I can't believe this… Kagome. I mean- sure that guy has the _looks_ and _wealth_, but Gods, when did you even start seeing him? Don't tell me you fell for him right after you saw him at the trial!" Sango shrieked.

Kagome stared at her friend as if she had grown two heads. Did she really think she was the type of woman who would fall in 'love at the first sight'?

But then again… Kagome had never told her that she actually had known Inuyasha Takahashi for years.

She sighed. "Of course no you idiot. Long story short, let's just say I've known Takahashi before, ok?"

Sango's eyes popped open. "What? Are you telling me this is an…. 'old love blossoming in forbidden time'?"

The raven-haired woman raised one of her eyebrows "Old love blossoming in forbidden time? What the hell are you talking about, Sango? Seriously, you need to stop watching too much Taiwanese dramas."

"I can't help it their actors are so hot!" protested Sango, which earned a chuckle from Kagome. "But seriously, Kagome. Why did you never tell me this before? I thought we were good friends, but apparently you didn't trust me enough to even share your stories."

Kagome stopped laughing. So she had decided to play the 'friends card', eh?

"Sango." She began. "Can we not talk about this now?"

"Why, Kagome. I thought you trusted me! Friends never keep secrets to each other!" Whined Sango.

Kagome took a long sigh. "I'll take you for lunch later, ok? And it's my treat."

The brunette huffed. "Fine. But you better spill everything to me. Understand?"

Kagome laughed. Sango could be such a kid sometimes. "Deal."

.

.

"Wow…" Sango breathed.

Kagome smiled wearily. "Yeah, wow." It took her almost three hours to explain everything about Inuyasha and her to Sango. And Sango had been listening to her with eyes full of excitement, as if she was telling the greatest tale in the world.

'I am beginning to think that I would make a pretty damn good story teller instead of a lawyer.' She thought dryly.

"That was… I don't know Kagome. If I were you, I think I won't accept Naraku's offer in the first place." Commented Sango. "Now I understand why you had never shown interest to any guys."

Kagome raised one of her eyebrows. "Wait, Sango. I never said-"

"Isn't that obvious? You still have feelings for him, aren't you?" Asked Sango blatantly, cutting Kagome mid sentence.

The raven-haired woman sighed. "I don't know, Sango. Maybe yes, maybe no."

"What do you mean, maybe yes maybe no?" Sango rolled her eyes.

"I mean, is there any reason for me to keep loving him?" answered Kagome. "And not to mention, I was-"

"Do you need reason to love someone, Kagome?" Cut Sango again.

Kagome bit her lips. "I-"

She was at loss of words. Did she need reason to still being in love with Inuyasha? She didn't think so… Love was not something you could force by yourself, after all. It happened naturally. Her feelings for Inuyasha were just the same. But did she need reason not to love him anymore? Of course, he had hurt her, disappointed her, but any other than that?

"Think about it again, Kagome. Consider it as a chance given by God. He obviously still cares about you, or else, why would he go through the trouble just to talk with you again, trying to mend your relationship with him? Maybe you two are really supposed to be together from the beginning." Sango said, her expression looked thoughtful and her eyes full of concern for her friend.

Kagome nodded. "Thanks, Sango."

Sango smiled. "No problem. If you need someone to talk to… remember Kagome, I will always be there for you. That's what friends are for, right?" She winked at her.

Kagome smiled back to the brunette.

'If only you know how complicated all this was for me…' She thought to herself. She remembered the very reason that made her agreed to give Inuyasha the chance to start everything over again with her.

'God, is this truly what I want…?'

.

.

.

.

* * *

Inuyasha was in an unusually pleasant mood. He smiled to everyone he met in the company that day, and even tried to make a civilized conversation with his half brother before he went to his own office room.

"That creepy smile on your face doesn't suit you, little brother." Commented the older Takahashi.

Inuyasha just smiled even wider. "Why is it, Sesshomaru? I'm just feeling lucky today, is that so wrong?"

Sesshomaru, of course, being an ice prince he was, simply ignored his younger-half brother, muttering something about 'stupid idiot and mood swings'.

Uncharacteristically humming to himself, the young business owner lazily slumped to his comfy working chair before he took out his phone from his pocket. His long fingers started to press the buttons on his phone, dialing a certain someone's number.

"_Inuyasha?"_ A soft, feminine voice could be heard as his call was picked up.

Inuyasha smiled to himself, very pleased that Kagome had addressed him so casually on the phone. At least she didn't use the last-name basis with him anymore.

"Kagome…" The way her name slipped from his lips was almost as if he breathed to the phone, his voice hoarse and husky. "How are you?"

The woman at the other end of the line giggled. _"Inuyasha, you had just seen me yesterday. And now you're asking me, 'how are you?'? Gee. You really are something."_

Inuyasha smirked to the phone and he decided to play with her a little. "Well. I can't help it if I just wanted to hear your beautiful voice again. Is it so wrong for me to miss you?"

"…"

"Kagome?"

"_Ok, who are you and what are you doing with Inuyasha's phone?"_

Inuyasha chuckled. "What are you talking about, Kagome? Do you think there might be someone else who can sound as... hot and seductive as I do?"

"_Talk about overconfidence."_ Commented Kagome.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Inuyasha answered, still grinning like an idiot.

"_Whatever… Inuyasha. So, what's up? You don't actually call me just to… hear my voice or whatever you claimed to be, do you?"_

"Well, yeah. Actually, I was wondering, are you free tonight?" The young business owner asked.

"_I think so… What is it?"_

'Perfect.'

"Wanna catch some movie? There's a movie I've been dying to see since two weeks ago…" He answered again.

"_Well I guess a movie tonight won't hurt. So… what time?"_

"I have a meeting at six, I'll picked you up at your home around nine."

"_Okay… Hey- Why do you even know my home? I haven't told you yet!"_

Inuyasha laughed again. "I have my sources, sweetie."

"_Inuyasha you jerk. You really have been stalking me, haven't you?"_

"You know me so well, sweet heart. I'm so honored." He teased her.

A snort could be heard from the other end of the line_. "Whatever you say, Inuyasha."_

Inuyasha finally stopped laughing. "I'll see you at nine then, my _Ojōsama_…"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Inuyasha Takahashi. I ought to kill you."

The young business owner chuckled nervously. "And why is that?"

"You know I _hated _horror movies." Kagome hissed.

"And so? You didn't protest when we entered the theater." Inuyasha shrugged.

"You've bought the tickets already, dummy. And besides, I don't have a ride even if I wanted to go home." Kagome huffed.

"You could always call a taxi." Answered Inuyasha casually, enjoying the dark blush that began to spread on the raven-haired woman's cheeks.

"What? So, you expect me to go home alone? Geez. What a gentleman you are!" She argued back.

The long haired man laughed. "Thank you for the compliment, _Ojōsama_."

"Listen, Mister, I'm not complimen-"

"Ssshh.." Whispered Inuyasha as he brushed his fingers on Kagome's lips, shutting her effectively.

He smirked in satisfaction. "The movie's about to start. Don't wanna get our asses kicked out from the theater now, do we?"

Kagome only grunted in response, and Inuyasha chuckled softly.

The two soon found themselves lost in the movie. However, when the shadow began to lurk from one of the main character's back, Kagome started to get tense.

Inuyasha immediately sensed Kagome's distress, and he gave her right hand a light squeeze, as if trying to calm her down.

"Inuyasha, he's going to kill her. Oh God, please don't let her turn back, oh God, oh God…" Kagome chanted.

"Kagome, relax. It's just a movie." Replied Inuyasha calmly, his right hand still gripping her left one.

Kagome glared at him, despite of her fear. "Relax? How do you expect me to- HOLY SHIT SHOOT SHOOT SHOOT!"

The raven-haired woman had the worst timing to look back at the screen. The girl on the movie crumpled to the ground dead, eyes wide opened and face pale as porcelain. But what made Kagome shivered in fear was the empty, bugged out eyes of the floating woman on the scene. Thick blue veins swelled through her abnormally pale skin, her hair rippled in long, dark, thick straight curtains. Her mouth was curved with the most fearful grin she had ever seen; one that promised a slow, tragic and rueful death.

With reflex, she gripped the hand on her own hard, earning a soft wince from the man beside her.

"No, no, no! She's going to kill the little boy next!" She screamed as she shook her head, trying to block the loud and horrid sound effect of the movie.

Inuyasha looked at the raven-haired woman beside him. For a moment, she had looked so vulnerable. Like a poor, scared little girl desperately needed protection. Almost instinctively, he wrapped his right arm around her shoulder, while his left hand grabbed her hand in exchange of his right hand.

"It's just a movie, Kagome," he whispered soothingly to her left ear. "It's okay. Calm down."

That caught Kagome off guard. Her heart beat even faster, but for a completely different reason. For some reason, she felt really safe... and possibly content in his arms. What she had seen in the movie was forgotten for a moment…

For the rest of the movie, they stayed silently in that position. And by the time the movie ended, the two still didn't exchange even a word, even until they got inside the car. Inuyasha figured Kagome was still angry with him for making her watching a horror movie.

He sighed. 'I should've known better…'

He then reached to play a song from his car stereo.

_Hmm…_

_Take me where I've never been_

_Help me on my feet again_

_Show me that good things come to those who wait_

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Inuyasha? Why did he still have that song..?

_Tell me I'm not on my own_

_Tell me I won't be alone_

_Tell me what I'm feeling isn't some mistake_

_Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can_

Inuyasha himself was pretty surprised. He had his song on shuffle. Of all songs, why would that song played first?

_Save me from myself, you can_

_And it's you and no one else_

_If I could wish upon tomorrow_

_Tonight will never end_

_If you ask me I would follow_

_But for now I just pretend_

_Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can_

'Surely he isn't trying to woo me with this song, is he?' Kagome thought to herself. It was her favorite song from seven years ago. She remembered how one day she enthusiastically played the song from her iPod to him on their date.

**Flashback Starts**

"_Inuyasha! You gotta listen to this song!" _

_Inuyasha raised one of his eyebrows. "What song, Kagome?"_

"_Just listen!" answered the raven-haired girl as she shoved her headset and iPod to her boyfriend._

_Inuyasha started to listen to the song. "I guess it's kinda sweet and romantic. But a little too cheesy for my liking. Well I'm not really surprised since it's coming from you though." He smirked._

_Kagome's face turned bright red. "You meanie! It was beautiful, you know! That's it. I'm going home!"_

_The raven-haired girl stomped angrily, leaving the bewildered boy dealing with his own confusion._

"_Hey, Kagome! What did I do?" He called out to her desperately as he finally began to chase after her, keeping his pace with hers._

"_Humph. You're a jerk." Answered Kagome, still refused to look at him._

_Inuyasha sighed. "C'mon, Kagome. You couldn't possibly be angry to me because of one stupid song."_

_Kagome turned around and glared to him. "It isn't a stupid song, you Mr. Inconsiderate. It's a very lovely song! I only wanted you to hear it, but nooo you just had to be a jerk and mock me!"_

_Inuyasha stared at the girl before him, looking amused._

"_What now?" Kagome growled in irritation._

_Inuyasha only smirked. "Nothing. I just thought that you looked really cute when you're angry like that."_

_Kagome blushed. "Trying to get away with a compliment? Not so fast, Inuyasha."_

"_And not to mention, that pout-y lips of yours looked so damn kissable right now…" He whispered closely to her ears, closing any gap between them._

"_Inuyasha, what-" She never finished her sentence, as he caught her in a sealing kiss…_

**End Flashback**

'So he actually downloaded the song himself. Humph. So much for mocking me.' Thought Kagome to herself. She decided to steal a glance at the young business owner. He was driving the car, but it looks like his mind was not there. His dark orbs were staring emptily at the road, his eyebrows furrowed. Kagome began to wonder what was he thinking as he listened to the song…

_Baby when you look at me_

_Tell me what do you see_

_Are these the eyes of someone you could love_

_Cause everything that brought me here_

_Well now it all seemed so clear_

_Baby you're the one that I've been dreaming of_

_Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can_

'When was the last time I heard this song?' Inuyasha asked himself. It's funny how a simple song could make his heart race. Especially when a certain raven-haired woman was currently with him, listening to the very same song.

_Save me from myself, you can_

_And it's you and no one else _

_If I could wish upon tomorrow_

_Tonight will never end_

_If you ask me I would follow_

_But for now I just pretend_

_Cause if anyone can make me fall in love_

_Only you can take me sailing in your deepest eyes_

_Bring me to my knees and make me cry_

_And no one ever done this, everything was just a lie_

_And I know, yes I know_

_This is where it all begins_

_So tell me it will never end_

_I can't fool myself it's you and no one else_

_If I could wish upon tomorrow_

_Tonight will never end_

_If you ask me I would follow_

_But for now I just pretend_

_If anyone could make me fall in love, you can_

_Show me that good things come to those who wait…_

The trip to Kagome's home went unbelievably slow. Probably because of the fact that the two didn't really talk to each other.

"Um… Thank you for tonight, Inuyasha." Said Kagome as she stood in front of her house's door.

"Umm… Yeah. It's been great." Answered Inuyasha as he scratched his head awkwardly.

"Well, I guess… I'll see you later?" Replied Kagome back, biting her lips.

"Yeah…"

'You idiot, say something to her, say good night or just something for God's sake!' Inuyasha cursed in his thought.

Kagome proceeded to open her house's door, and Inuyasha sighed in disappointment. But then she stopped and turned around to face him. She smiled and walked closer to him. Their faces were dangerously close and before Inuyasha even had the time to process what was happening, Kagome was already on her tip- toes, hands clasped on his neck, lightly brushing his lips with her own.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, but soon he wrapped his arms around her and responded to her kiss with equal passion.

As the two parted from the need of air, a slight blush could be seen on Kagome's cheeks.

"Good night, Inuyasha." She whispered before she turned around and entered her house.

Inuyasha just stood there, too dumb founded to move. Did Kagome just initiate herself to kiss him?

A small grin was curved from the corner of his lips. Yeah, today is definitely one of his lucky days…

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

A/N: The song was "You Can" from David Archuleta. Yeah I know the song wasn't even there seven years ago… (Guess it was published on 2007-2008?) But God I just LOVE that song… The whole time I wrote this chapter, I was listening to it! It's just soooo beautiful, if you haven't heard it, I suggest you to hear it now! *shameless advertising alert*


	7. A Present

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 7. A Present

...

"_Inuyasha… C'mon. This is not funny." The raven-haired girl began to giggle madly as her boyfriend tackled her to her bed._

_Inuyasha just smirked at her before he started to tickle her sides. "And I'm not trying to be funny, Kagome…"_

_Kagome gasped. "No, stop! That tickles!"_

"_Nope, not a chance, __Ojōsama…." Purred Inuyasha lovingly as he started trailing kisses down her neck._

"_Inuyasha…" Kagome breathed, trying to suppress her moans. "My family, they're sleeping…"_

"_Ssshh… They won't hear a thing if you keep quiet…" The longhaired man replied as his right hand slowly unbuttoning the blouse of the girl he was currently straddling._

"_No, we can't-" Kagome was paused mid sentence as a pair of warm lips descended on her own, before greedily tasting every inch of her pink rosy lips._

_As the two parted, Kagome smiled slightly as she whispered to the man who had stolen her heart. "I love you…"_

"… love you."

"Uh, I'm sorry, Kagome?"

Finally hearing her name being called, the raven-haired woman opened her eyes slowly. "Huh?"

She heard a sigh from someone beside her. "You fell asleep, Kags. And I've been trying to wake you up for like, hours."

She blinked her eyes rapidly. "I was?"

The brunette beside her rolled her eyes. "Well, duh. You've been drooling in your sleep too. Mind to tell me what you've been _dreaming_ about?"

Kagome's eyes popped open. She quickly checked on her make up mirror to see if what Sango said was right, and she was relieved to see that her lips and face were perfectly dry. No sign of drooling.

"Sango. I wasn't drooling." She said defensively with a low voice, still groggy from just waking up.

Sango just laughed before a frown began to form on her tired face. "Whatever, missy. Guess you didn't get much sleep again yesterday, huh?"

"Yeah…" Answered Kagome. Last night, she was ready to snuggle up to her pillow when she suddenly remembered that she still has some research papers that needed to be submitted to the office this morning. She had tried to finish them as fast as possible, so that she could get some sleep, but by the time she was done, it was almost five in the morning.

"I just bought you some documents from the head office. Our lazy ass boss says that you need to complete them by tomorrow, yeah sucks I know, me myself have about three damn stacks of files on my desk practically screaming for me to get them done, and God I'm so fucking tired…"

Kagome stared at her friend in amusement. She never knew that girl was capable to say so much cursing words in one sentence.

'Sango must've been in a bad mood.' She thought. 'Probably just had a fight with Miroku.'

"Alright, Sango. Umm, you wanna catch some lunch together later?" She asked her carefully.

"What do you think?" Answered the brunette a bit harshly, before she stomped out of her room, muttering something about stupid lecher and ungrateful bosses.

Kagome chuckled nervously. 'Note to self… Don't ever go near Sango when she's in a foul mood.'

She was about to open her first document when she suddenly felt her phone vibrated on her skirt's pocket.

'It's a message from Inuyasha.' Her heart jumped a bit, remembering how she had kissed him by her own will last night...

_Hey, Kagome. I was wondering, could you help me find a gift for my mom today? Uh, I thought I would buy her a diamond necklace or bracelet like I always did before. But my dad just told me he had bought her three damn whole sets of them for her this year -_-_

_Inuyasha._

Kagome raised one of her eyebrows. For God's sake, just how rich his family is?

She quickly typed her reply.

_Sure, where are we going to meet?_

_Kagome._

A few seconds later, her phone vibrated again.

'Wow, he typed like, real fast.' She thought to herself.

_Awesome. Are you at your office now? I can pick you up at 12. We'll just have lunch first, is that OK with you? Or… are you currently busy?_

_Inuyasha._

Kagome bit her lower lip as she stared at the pile of documents on her desk. Oh well…

_Nah. Not really, I'll see you later then…_

_Kagome._

Looks like she's going to lose a few precious hours of her sleep again tonight…

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Inuyasha…" Kagome sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time on that day. "For God's sake, just pick one of them already! We've been in this watch store for like two hours!"

"Hmm… Just give me a sec, Kagome. Oh, what do you think about this one? I kinda like the strap better than the last one. Hey, wait, but why is it so much cheaper? I bet they're using a lower quality diamonds for this one."

The raven-haired woman groaned. She was starting to regret her decision to help this guy finding a present for his mom. How could she forget that Inuyasha was such a picky when it comes to buying presents for his mom?

"Inuyasha… We've been on the clothing store, bag store, and this is the second watch store we've come across. Just pick something already…" She begged him.

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, Kagome. It's just so damn hard to find something that my mom would really love. I don't have any clue what might she likes beside jewelry."

Kagome sighed before she tapped a finger to her chin. "Something she would really love? Umm, Inuyasha… Would you consider buying her… something that is less fancy?"

"Something that is less fancy?" asked Inuyasha as he tilted his head, a bit interested with her suggestion.

"Yeah… Something like… Flowers?" answered Kagome.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You gotta be kidding me. My old man and Sesshomaru are going to laugh me to death if they saw me giving some stupid _flowers _to my mom."

"Hey, what's wrong with giving someone a flower?" Kagome asked in a fierce tone as her eyes began to narrowed dangerously.

"Uh, I mean…" Inuyasha was a bit surprised with the raven-haired woman's sudden outburst.

Fuck. How the hell did he forget that this woman was _obsessed_ with flowers?

"Why do you think a bride would hold a bouquet of flowers on the day of her wedding? Flowers are the most delicate things you can give to someone to show your affections and true feelings," She glared at him angrily. "Yet you dare to call them stupid… Urgh. I can't believe you!"

"Shit. I didn't mean that, c'mon Kagome…" He tried to calm her down.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "You're a jerk."

"Kagome," Inuyasha reached to touch the raven-haired woman's arm, only to get a scowl from her in response.

He retreated his hand back and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to.. _Fuck_..But it's just had to come that way, you know I'm never good with words, Kagome. But- Oh_ damn it all to hell._ It's just never occurred to me, buying my mother an… err common thing for her birthday present, OK?" He tried to apologize to her, carefully chose the words he said but was failing miserably.

'Geez. For someone who is apologizing, he sure cursed way too much. Inuyasha never changed.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Inuyasha, money or price ain't everything when it comes to give someone a gift, you know." She began to speak in a softer voice. "What matters the most is your sincerity and true feelings when you gave them the gift. If you gave someone a present out of your love and devotion, they would without doubt cherish it greatly. It's just as simple as that."

Inuyasha nodded as he felt something inside him stirred. For some reasons, Kagome's words had always got to him, ever since they were together years ago. It's almost as if her words warmed his heart. Though he would never tell it to her face, but he would probably listen to everything she said in a heartbeat.

'God, I think I love this woman _a bit too much_ for my own good.' He thought to himself.

"But…" He heard Kagome sighed. "I can't really force you to agree with me, can I? C'mon, let's go find something else for your mom before it's getting late and the stores begin to close."

"No, Kagome. I think you're right." He said as he smirked, finally be able to catch her attention. "Why should I keep trying to find something worth thousands of dollars for my mother, if she wouldn't like it better than a less fancy present- like a flower?"

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise before she smiled broadly at him.

"Well then, there's a flower shop at the end of the road. It has always been my favorite and the shop owner was very nice! You wanna go there?" She asked him brightly.

Inuyasha chuckled. This woman sure changed her mood so damn fast.

.

.

"So, have you decided what kind of flower you wanna buy, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome as she sniffed a freshly planted Jasmine on a pot.

"Um… Yeah..." Inuyasha answered.

Kagome smiled without looking at the long haired man. Had she been looking at him, she must've noticed how nervous he looked right now. "So, what is it?"

"I decided to buy her a bouquet of pink carnations. The store owner said she can have someone deliver it to my house at my mom's birthday party." Replied Inuyasha.

"Pink carnations…I'm sure your mom would love them. It's a symbol for a mother's love, isn't it?" Answered Kagome back, still sniffing the Jasmine.

"Yeah…Uh, Kagome?"

"Yes?" The raven-haired woman turned her head, and was very surprised to see the flower Inuyasha was holding on his right hand.

"These are for you." He told her quickly.

She stared at the flowers in amusement, before a slight blush suddenly appeared on her cheeks. Inuyasha had never give her flowers, even when they were dating on the college.

Carefully, she took the flowers from his hand and smiled at him. "Inuyasha...Thank you. I never really expected that you would somehow give me flowers."

"Keh. So I can't give you flowers? If you think that I'm not capable to do such... mushy things other guys would probably love to do, you're dead wrong." He answered gruffly, trying to mask his own embarrassment.

Kagome shook her head. "Of course not, you silly. But..." She looked a bit hesitant before she finally continued, "Why are you giving me... hyacinth? Not that I'm complaining. But you could give me… I don't know, something more romantic like red roses I guess?" She asked him.

Inuyasha just smirked at her question. "Don't you think that giving roses to a woman are starting to get too old and lame, Kagome?"

Kagome raised one of her eyebrows. "What?"

She actually felt a bit hurt that Inuyasha would think that giving her red roses was a lame thing to do. Aren't roses supposed to represent true love?

"Kagome, you're a big fan of flowers. I'm surprised that you don't know what a blue hyacinth means." Answered Inuyasha casually.

"No, I have no clue what it means…" Kagome frowned. "So what does it mean, Inuyasha?"

"Blue hyacinth means sincerity," said Inuyasha softly, a slight blush appeared on his perfectly tanned skin. "And it expresses exactly what I'm feeling for you. Cause whenever I'm with you… I felt like I can be honest with myself, and show you every single side of me that other people probably could never see."

Kagome's eyes widened at Inuyasha's bold declaration.

'Sincerity? Honest?' She froze as the two words hit her. Those are the very words that she didn't dare to speak or even think of on their current forming relationship...

She remembered the very reason that made her agreed to give the man before her another chance. To break his pride… and probably to satisfy her own selfish ego.

God, is she really going to do such things to this man? How can she possibly bring herself to take advantage out of the man whom she clearly still has some feelings for?

**Make up your mind, you foolish woman.**

The small voice in her head said again!

**Do you want, or do you not want, to make him feel what you had felt seven years ago?**

A part of her wanted to agree with that. But… Isn't this too cruel for him?

**Too cruel? Remember how you and your mom have to live in shame each day, with those gossiping neighbors who had been whispering behind your back, about how you 'couldn't keep your own man' and how you and him are such a 'lovesick teenagers who know nothing about commitment'?**

Her heart ached as she recalled those memories. She remembered how her mom had fainted that day when he heard that her soon-to-be son in law had left her daughter to another country a day before their before marriage.

'Right… It was after that day that Mom began to have those heart complication problems.' She thought bitterly.

Inuyasha, on the other side, began to wonder why Kagome didn't say a single thing to him. He was about call her before the sound of a phone ringing beat him to it.

"It's my phone, I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I gotta pick it up real quick. It might be something important from work… Can you wait for me here?" said Kagome hastily.

Inuyasha nodded, still confused as to why she didn't say anything to what he had said earlier.

"I'll be back soon." The raven-haired woman said again before she proceeded to exit the flower store.

.

'It's from Naraku.' She thought as she saw the caller's ID. Of all times, why would he call her now?

"Hello, Mr. Fujiwara." She began carefully.

"_Ms. Higurashi."_

There was something in his tone that was slightly different. It's almost felt as if he sounded a bit more unfriendly than usual…

"Yeah?" She replied nervously.

"_I'm sorry, Ms. Higurashi. I didn't mean to offend you, or to doubt your loyalty to me. It's just- someone told me that Takahashi picked you up from your office this afternoon. Is that true that you've been meeting him?"_

Kagome couldn't help but to notice the obvious accusing tone on the owner of Shikon no Tama Corporation's voice.

She bit her lips lightly. "Yes… I've been meeting him. But I can assure you, Mr. Fujiwara, that my meetings with him would be… Let's us just say, _necessary_ for our next court trial… And don't worry. I will not do anything that might disappoint you."

"_And what is it, may I ask, that would be so necessary for our next court trial, Ms. Higurashi?"_

Kagome felt her heart beat a tad faster. Should she really tell him this?

But then again, Naraku Fujiwara had been known for his cunning nature as he built his company, using many ways in order to stay at the top. A simple 'cheating' like this surely wasn't a _big deal_ for him.

"This is actually such a private matter for me. But I'll try my best to explain the important parts to you as to why am I seeing Inuyasha Takahashi. I shall tell you everything on our next meeting." She told him in a convincing tone.

"_Alright, Ms. Higurashi. I'm looking forward for our next meeting. Have a good rest of your day, and sorry to bother you."_

She sighed when she heard the call has been ended so abruptly. She sure had a lot to explain to Naraku soon.

Reluctantly, she began to make her way back to the flower store, where Inuyasha had been waiting for her at the corner of the room.

She smiled a bit before she walked to him.

"Inuyasha… I think I'm kinda sleepy…" She told him in a soft voice. Well, it was true actually. She didn't have any sleep last night, for God's sake!

"You wanna go home now?" He asked her softly.

Kagome yawned. "I guess so…"

The young business owner nodded and proceeded to walk over to his car, with her following him from behind. Soon, the raven-haired woman began to catch up with him and grabbed his left hand with her right hand.

Inuyasha stared at the woman beside him and smiled at her, as they walked hand in hand. As those two walked together to the car, two rather different thoughts kept lingering on their minds;

'Asking her to be my woman once again, even though it kills my pride for a moment there, is something I'm not going to_ regret_…'

'Is me accepting his request to be by his side again… Just for my own advantage, is something I'm really not going to regret?'

* * *

_**End Chapter**_

* * *

A/N: Chapter 7 done! Still. To be honest, I'm not really pleased with how this chapter turns out to be… Perhaps it is due to the fact that I made Kagome seemed rather indecisive about her own choice… But I guess it's pretty clear at the end about how things are going to be between Kagome and Inuyasha from now on. Well. You see, Kagome had finally *ehem made up her mind about what she wants to do. So, yeah. See you later!


	8. Kaguya

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 8. Kaguya

...

Day by day passed, and tomorrow was finally Inuyasha's mother's birthday.

Inuyasha sang quitely to himself while driving home from his office. He was always in a good mood recently, all because of a certain raven-haired woman.

'By the way… I haven't seen her for two days,' He suddenly thought to himself. A smile curved on his lips as he remembered that he's going to see her at the party tomorrow.

'Every one must be surprised if I say who's going to come to mom's birthday tomorrow.'

As he parked his car inside their huge, massive family garage, he noticed there was a familiar white Porsche parked in front of his father's black Aston Martin. He raised one of his eyebrows.

'Isn't that Midoriko's car?' He thought as he read the car's plat number.

"Probably talking to dad about our next project." He muttered to himself before proceeding to enter his house.

The young business owner walked over to the guest room, and almost instantly he could hear a few female voices talking.

'Must be Mom and Midoriko.' Thought Inuyasha.

"Look, look at this one! This picture was taken on Inuyasha's six-year-old birthday party… He was crying because Sesshomaru refused to hug him!"

"Oh my my, who would've thought such a sweet and adorable little boy like this would grow up as a fiery, tough, hardworking-and not to mention good looking young lad as well..."

Oh no, don't tell him his mother was showing his childhood pictures to Midoriko!

"He must've picked the traits from his parents." A more feminine voice giggled.

Inuyasha froze. He knew that voice. Kaguya…? Why was she here? When did she come back from America?

Kaguya Ishikawa was Midoriko's eldest and only daughter. She went to the same university with him in America, but he had finished first since he started earlier.

"You flattered us, Mrs. Ishikawa." Said Inutaisho, Inuyasha's father, in his deep and calm voice.

"Why, I am merely stating the truth, Mr. Takahashi. Inuyasha is so lucky to have such great parents like both of you." Replied Kaguya before she suddenly shrieked in excitement, "Oh, Mrs. Takahashi, look at this! Is this Inuyasha's baby picture? Oh my God he's too cuteee!"

'No, not my baby pictures!" Inuyasha thought in panic before he bursts to his family guest room.

"Mom! Why are you showing my pictures to people?" He cried, his face red from embarrassment.

Izayoi, his mom, just smiled to him warmly. "Look who's finally here. Inuyasha, we've been waiting for you to come home, darling. Why don't you sit here and say hello to Kaguya?"

Inuyasha stared at the young woman sitting beside his mother as he walked over to the guest room sofa.

Kaguya giggled. "Hi, Inuyasha. Long time no see."

"Hey to you too, Kaguya. So, when did you come back from America?" asked the young business owner before he seated himself casually.

"I've been here for almost a week, Inuyasha. I wanted to see you, but I know that you're a busy man now… I don't want to bother you." Answered Kaguya, a tint blush appeared on her pale face.

Inuyasha just nodded. As dense as he was, he wasn't a fool when it comes to women. He knew that Kaguya had been crushing on him when they were in America, but he had never responded to her feelings.

Kaguya was a nice girl, she's smart and pretty. But Inuyasha had never think of her as anything more than a friend, especially when his heart had always belonged to a certain raven-haired woman. To him, Kaguya was only like his little sister, considering that she was almost six years younger than him.

"Haha, don't say that. Kaguya. It's make me feel like an old busy man. How about yourself, eh? Getting ready to take a lead of Hikari's Corporation?" Inuyasha smirked. It's not as if Midoriko was that old already, he just wanted to tease the girl.

Even though the owner of the Hikari Corporation was already on her late fifties, she still looked as energetic as ever.

Kaguya blushed. "Well, um, you see…"

Midoriko cleared her throat. "Actually, Inuyasha," she began as she smiled at her daughter. "Our intention of coming here today has something totally relate to that."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What? You're not telling me you're going to retire from Hikari Corporation, right? I mean- Sure Kaguya's a dependable girl, but she's barely twenty-four!"

Midoriko chuckled lightly. "Silly young man, I didn't say anything about wanting to retire, did I?"

The young business owner blinked his eyes a few times before his face began to redden with embarrassment. "Oh…"

"Inuyasha, the reason that Mrs. Ishikawa visited us today is to discuss about your engagement with Kaguya." Said Izayoi calmly.

Inuyasha stood still and froze with a flabbergasted look on his face. He felt as if someone had told him that he has only one month to live.

"What…?" He managed to ask softly, his voice slightly cracked.

Midoriko breathed deeply. "You see… Inuyasha, I'm not getting any younger. And Kaguya is already on her mature age. She is my only child and she means the whole world for me, since my husband had long deceased. " She paused to cast a smile at her daughter. "It's now the time for Kaguya to settle down for a family, and it bothers me that she doesn't seem to be interested in any man…. But she seems to have taken a liking to you... Inuyasha. I know it by the way she talks about you."

Inuyasha just gaped at the owner of the Hikari Corporation while his mind desperately tried to process her every words. 'What…? She wants me to marry Kaguya?'

"I know you are a great and responsible young man, Inuyasha," began Midoriko again. "And just like I said earlier, I am not getting any younger. That's why… I wish for a merge in our companies, and making you as the top C.E.O. Now I'm fully aware of this current dispute that you have with Mr. Fujiwara, and I believe that the fact that you're going to marry with Kaguya, my daughter, would be a good premise for our companies to join together." She explained.

"Mrs. Ishikawa is right, Inuyasha. After all, Naraku Fujiwara won't be able to bother with the contract if it is done under Mrs. Ishikawa's will. He has no right to interfere in this matter, and therefore can leave our family and business alone in peace." Said Inutaisho in all his wisdom glory.

"And Inuyasha, you're almost thirty. I think this is the perfect time for you to settle down with a wonderful woman like Ms. Ishikawa, Inuyasha. After all, being surrounded with a family is every man's greatest dream beside power and success." added Izayoi, while smiling in agreement with her husband.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he's been hearing. Did his parents just somehow sold him…? Rage began to build from inside of him, replacing his shock and confusion. Did his parents not trust him enough to handle someone like Naraku?

"What are you saying…" He croaked out, "I'm perfectly fine with the lawsuit, if that what's you mean, father. You don't really have to go this far… I don't want to be a burden to anyone."

"Marrying you is not a burden to me, Inuyasha." Said Kaguya abruptly as she stared at him with a smile in her face. "And I'm almost certain that you should've know how I feel for you… And that's why… I guess this is a perfect opportunity to build _our future_ together."

Inuyasha repressed his urge to roll his eyes. This woman was surely confident that he would've agreed to build _his future together with her_, as how she puts it.

"I understand," He said while trying to sound as gentle as possible, trying to prevent any unnecessary heartache. "But isn't this… too soon? I mean- you had just came back from America, you might find some men that interest you… or suit you better than me."

Midoriko grinned. "I understand your concern, Inuyasha. But trust me, I know my daughter isn't one who would hastily jump to decisions. I know you two had been quite close back then in America… So, why don't give this a chance?"

For the whole time in his life, Inuyasha had never felt so defeated. What more could he possibly say now?

'Hate to break it to ya, but I'm currently in a romantic relationship with this woman I've been madly in love with ever since I was in college?'

Nah. It would certainly broke Kaguya's heart apart and possibly made Midoriko pissed enough to end her contract with him. Resulting in him being lectured to death by Sesshomaru and his father. And not to mention giving Naraku everything wanted as well.

Inuyasha really didn't know what to say. He felt as if he just wanted to scream and ran away, which was not a really good option since his father had been eying him like a predator for quite some time.

To everyone's awaiting stares, he finally spoke, "Uh… I guess… We can always give it a try…"

Kaguya's eyes shone with delight before she sighed in relief, while Midoriko nodded her head as she smile, looking pleased to hear his answer.

"Very well, Inuyasha…" The owner of the Hikari Corporation smiled. She then glanced to Izayoi and Inutaisho. "Mr ad Mrs Takahashi, I just wanted to know, that I'm really looking forward for all of us to gather as a family in the future."

Inuyasha gulped, praying to every God he believed in that this was all just a joke. That he would suddenly wake up and find that this was all just a nightmare.

But apparently his God has a twisted sense of humor.

How the hell is he supposed to face Kagome now?

'God, please just don't let Kagome kill me for this.' He thought to himself.

.

.

"Hat- chi!"

"Bless you, Kagome." Sango said as she offered a tissue to her friend.

Kagome took the tissue and smiled to the brunette. "Thank you, Sango- Hat-chi!" She sneezed again.

Sango furrowed her eyebrows. "You had a cold?"

"Nah, someone's probably just gossiping about me." Answered Kagome as she wiped her nose.

'_Or missing you_.' A small voice in her head said and she blushed.

'What? Why would I think Inuyasha is missing me?'

'_I don't know. Maybe because you're currently missing him as well?'_

Kagome shook her head. 'I do not miss Inuyasha.'

'_Riiiggttttt….'_

"Ah… It's finally weekend. What are you going to do tomorrow, Sango?" She asked her brunette friend, trying to rid the incoherent thoughts on her mind.

Sango sighed, a slight frown appeared on her face. "I don't know. Miroku and I have been planning to check on our wedding venue tomorrow, but Miroku suddenly said that he has a scheduled operation tomorrow."

"Well, I guess it can't be helped since he is a doctor, Sango." Said Kagome, trying to cheer her friend up.

"I know, it's not like I can ask him to neglect or abandon his job. Maybe I was just being unreasonable and selfish but sometimes I just wished that he could somehow chose me over his job…." Muttered Sango softly.

Kagome gave her a small smile. "I guess love can make you do selfish things."

How ironic is that for her to say such things, when she herself was in an unclear, "ego-based" relationship with Inuyasha?

"Yeah… How about you, Kagome, are you planning to do anything for tomorrow?" Asked Sango.

"Uhh…." She remembered that Inuyasha invited her to his mother's birthday party. "Actually, yeah… I'm going to Inuyasha's mother birthday party.'"

Sango's eyes widened. "That means that you're going to meet his family after all these years! Wow, Kagome. What are you feeling now?"

Kagome froze. Why did she forget about that? She couldn't believe that she would finally meet with Inuyasha's parents again! What would they say about her?

It's not like she was such a worrywart to meet Inuyasha's family though. Izayoi was a nice and warm woman, and she seemed to be very fond of her.

"I guess I'm just a bit anxious…" She said with slight hesitation.

'Yeah… I think I'm just a _little bit_ anxious.'

.

.

.

.

* * *

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth on his guestroom as he mumbled and cursed incoherently. Once in a while, he glanced at the bronze coated grandfather clock at the corner of the room.

'I can't believe that I almost forgot to tell Mom and Dad that Kagome's going to come! C'mon, where the hell is Dad taking Mom? It's almost seven for God's sake!'

"Inuyasha, why don't you try to be nice once in a while, stop cursing and greet the people who had arrived?" Asked his sister in law, annoyed to see him cursing around.

"Rin is right, you could at least show some manners, Inuyasha." Scowled Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha glared at his brother. "Listen here, Sesshomaru-"

_Ringg Ringg Ringg_

Thinking it was probably from his parents, Inuyasha quickly answered the call.

"Hello?"

"_Inuyasha, hi!"_

He groaned. Kaguya? Where did she get his number? Oh, right. His mom must've told her.

"Umm, Kaguya? Is there anything I can help you with?"

A feminine giggle could be heard from the other end of the line. "Why, Inuyasha, no need to talk so formal to me. We've been friends for years, you know!"

'Yeah. And _being friends_ is what I'd like to stay at.' He said to himself.

"_Well, yeah… So what brings you to call me?"_

"_Inuyasha, your mother told me that you guys are going to have a birthday party for her tonight. I just wanted to tell you, that my mom and me are going to the party! Um… We're on our way already anyway."_

"Uh… O-kay, I guess?" He answered without really thinking.

No.

Wait.

What?

Kaguya's going to the party?

WHAT?

"_Okay then. I'll see you soon!" _

Beep. The line went off.

Inuyasha just stood still and stared at his phone.

"Somebody, please kill me." He groaned in frustration. Ok. So now he got two problems. First, he needed to tell his parents that Kagome's going to the party. And second, he must somehow CONVINCE them that he refused to get engaged with Kaguya… and of course he should be doing it without causing any unnecessary bitterness from any parties.

Inuyasha sighed. "I think I need to talk this to Kagome first."

Reluctantly, he began to dial her number, his heart beating a beat faster as each second passed before his call was finally picked up.

"Hey, Kagome…" Damn, his voice came out a little bit too shaky for his own liking.

"Inuyasha? Funny, I was thinking about calling you too just a moment before…"

"You did?"

"_Yeah… I've wanted to ask you… Um… Beside your mother and your dad, Sesshomaru and Rin… Who else is going to be there?"_

Jackpot.

"Well, maybe some of my mother's good friends, and a few of my father's old acquaintances. But there shouldn't be more ten to fifteen people in total I guess. It was a small party after all… And then… Well, you see, Kagome, thing is…."

'Shit. How the fuck am I going to say this to her?'

"_Thing is?"_

"…..this is kinda hard for me to explain, Kagome. But you have to promise you're not going to be angry to me."

"_Uh… Okay…?"_

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Kagome, last night, Midoriko came to my house. She had a little talk with my parents…."

"_And..?"_

"She… told me that she wants me to marry her daughter!"

"…"

"Kagome?"

"_I'm sorry Inuyasha, did you say something? I can't hear you. I don't know why but it seems like my phone signal is really screwed on this area. I'm currently driving to your home…. So just wait for me if there's anything you wanted to tell me, kay?"_

"Wait, Kagome-"

Beep. It seemed like Kagome had lost her phone's signal.

"Damn it all to hell." He cursed under his breath.

"Hey, I think your Mom and Dad have come back, Sesshomaru." Rin said cheerfully.

At the mention of his parents, Inuyasha practically flew to the door.

"What's his problem now. Seriously, Sesshomaru, why can't your brother be a little bit calmer, like you are?" Rin sighed.

Sesshomaru just shrugged. "I don't know, ask him."

Inuyasha was about to call his parents, but he froze in his track when he saw that Kaguya and her mother have also arrive, they walked just behind his Mom and Dad.

"Hi, Inuyasha!" greeted Kaguya cheerfully to him. A bit too cheerful for his liking if he might add.

"Uh… Hey…" Inuyasha greeted back uneasily. Great, now how is he going to speak with his parents?

One of his father's friends went to tap him on his shoulder. "Hey, son. Who's the young lady here? Is she your girlfriend?"

Hearing the question, Kaguya blushed slightly. "Um… Actually…"

Inutaisho chuckled. "No, Kazuo, she's my son's fiancée."

Everyone in the room gasped, some sighed in disappointment. Well, it's only natural if every parent hoped to marry their daughters to Inuyasha Takahashi. Breathtakingly handsome, intelligent, well educated, and not to mention, _filthy rich. _What more could one expected? Since Sesshomaru was married, he was out of the choice.

"Is that's true, Izayoi? Young Inuyasha had finally find a woman to be his wife?" asked a short lady who appeared to be on her middle fifties.

Izayoi smiled. "Yes, Yuko. This young, and beautiful lady here, is my son's soon to be wife. We haven't really talked about the engagement yet, but we hope that the two can get together as soon as possible." She winked to her son.

Everyone in the room "Oohh" ed and soon began to whispering with each other. Everyone- but_ one_ person who stood frozen in the corner of the room. Her brown orbs didn't blink for even a second as she felt her heart was broken to pieces all over again.

* * *

**_End Chapter  
_**

* * *

A/N: Well. More dramas. Haha. Hmm.. I'm thinking of making Kaguya a total whiny bitch... No I have nothing against her. She was only appeared on Inuyasha the second movie after all. I just don't wanna use Kikyo as the woman villain here, and making an OC is not really something that I feel comfortable with...


	9. Hurt and Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

A/N: No. I won't make one big cliché by making Kagome ran away crying like a baby from the party and have Inuyasha chase after her like a desperate man :p LOL

Chapter 9. Hurt and Jealousy

...

Kagome stood frozen as her mind tried to register the_ announcement_ she just heard.

Inuyasha was engaged? But how? When? And why did he ask her to be with him again in the first place if he was going to marry some other woman?!

'So he's still a cheating bastard.' She thought angrily, that feelings of hurt and betrayal began to build again inside of her. 'He thinks it funny, playing with a woman's feelings, huh?'

She glared at the long haired man, but obviously he didn't saw her. He was too busy with his soon to be wife after all.

Kagome gritted her teeth. 'What am I doing, still in here? I might as well leave now.' She turned around and began to make her way out of the Takahashi's mansion like residence, only to stop by the door.

"On second thought… Maybe I shouldn't leave." She muttered softly to herself. Gathering all her courage and putting aside her pride, she took a deep breath and walked slowly to the crowd. It seemed that no one in the house had noticed her, since they were busy talking to each other.

She cleared her throat and spoke rather loudly. "Inuyasha, congratulations."

Everyone stopped their conversations and looked at the young raven-haired woman who stood in the middle of the room, wondering who the heck could she be.

Inuyasha's heart almost jumped out of his chest as he heard his name was being called by that voice he had known too well. He quickly glanced to the source of the voice, and to his horror, Kagome was standing there, looking him directly on his eyes.

"Ka.. gome.." The young businessman sputtered. Shit. Did she hear everything?

Meanwhile, Izayoi and Inutaisho just stared at the young woman who had just addressed their son so casually.

Izayoi eye's soon widened as she realized who was that woman. Sure, seven years had already passed since she last saw her, but she could never forget the warm and compassionate face of her ex-soon-to-be daughter in law…

"Kagome?" She called softly. "Is that you, honey?"

"Isn't she your brother's girlfriend from few years ago, Sesshomaru?" Rin whispered to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "More like his fiancée, Rin."

'Inuyasha you fool. What trouble had you brought to this family again, huh?' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Inutaisho furrowed his eyebrows. Kagome? Why is that name so familiar to him? He froze. That was Kagome Higurashi? His son's Kagome?

Kagome began to walk approaching the Takahashi family members, ignoring the stares she had been receiving from the people inside the room. When she was finally face to face to Inuyasha, she smiled bitterly to him.

"Inuyasha, thanks for inviting me here. But it seems that I have to go now. Don't want to make your _fiancée _anxious here, do we? After all, I am your _ex-fiancée, _I shouldn't be invited on the first place don't you think so?"_  
_

Kagome could almost feel the intense glare she had been receiving from Inuyasha's supposedly _fiancée._ It was as if she was trying to burn a hole behind her back.

"Kagome, I swear. This isn't what you think." Inuyasha said in panic. "I can explain everything."

The guests of the party began to whisper to each other.

"Inuyasha Takahashi had a fiancée before?"

"Why did they break up?"

"How come we never knew about this?"

"Well, the guy has the power, money and all. It would be so easy for him to get any kind of girl he wants, I believe."

Kagome could feel her blood pumped to her head, as her face began to get red from anger and embarrassment.

"There's hardly anything to explain, Inuyasha. Everything is_ crystal clear_, and oh, Mr and Mrs Takahashi?" She paused to cast a glance at Inuyasha's parents. "I'm grateful that we can finally meet again… But now if you will please excuse me, I shall take my leave. Good night."

She turned to leave, but she was stopped with a hand gripping her right arm tightly.

"You're not going anywhere before you listen to me, wench." Inuyasha hissed softly so that everyone else in the room couldn't hear him.

Kagome just glared at him and tried to pry her arm free, but to no avail since he held her in a death grip.

Seeing that Kagome refused to listen to him, Inuyasha growled slightly as he dragged the raven-haired woman with him and headed straight to exit his house.

Izayoi looked at her son worriedly, and was about to go after him when Inutaisho put his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't. Let them talk by themselves and finished whatever it is." Inutaisho whispered to his wife.

"What's going on here?" Asked Midoriko, a little bit bothered by the fact that her supposedly soon-to-be son in law had left the house with some other woman who had just claimed herself to be his ex-fiancée.

Kaguya gritted her teeth. That woman, Kagome Higurashi. She was Inuyasha's ex-fiancée? So… Was she the reason why Inuyasha had never seemed to return her feelings for him?

Inutaisho let out a long sigh before he spoke in his usual calm tone. "I'm terribly sorry, Mrs. Ishikawa. This is a rather unexpected condition, but I believe my son can handle this the right way."

'Yeah, son. I hope you won't do anything reckless.' He thought to himself.

.

.

"Stop! Where are you taking me, Inuyasha? I said I'm going home! Let go of my arm!" Shouted Kagome angrily.

"No, I'm not going to let you go before you hear what I gotta say!" Inuyasha protested stubbornly.

"I get it all clearly, okay. You're going get married with that woman. I don't know when, and I'm not interested to know either. End of story. Geez. What's the big deal of it? It's not as if you're still betrothed to me, is it?" Muttered Kagome darkly. For a moment, she forgot all about her plans for Inuyasha. She forgot that she was only supposed to be with him, merely to dig out some information from him. She forgot that she was a lawyer, who was helping someone who had his lawsuit against Inuyasha. She was now nothing but a woman burned with anger and jealousy. How dare he said he wanted her back in his life when he was going to marry some other woman?

As the two argued with each other, it started to rain. It came small at first, but turned bigger in a few moments, and soon Kagome and Inuyasha were already drenched from head to toes.

"Kagome, please. I know you're mad at me. You had every reason to, but just listen to what I have to say before you can judge me!" shouted Inuyasha rather loudly, the sound of the pouring rain blocking his voice.

"I don't want to hear anything you say again, Inuyasha. I listened to you _twice _before and it got me nothing but broken heart!" Kagome screamed back.

"Stop being so stubborn!"

"I'm not being stubborn!"

"Then stop yelling to my face and listen to me! It's raining so hard and we're going to get catch ourselves a damn cold if we keep standing outside like this!"

"You're the one who dragged me here, mister!"

Inuyasha growled angrily. He has been running out of his patience. Why was this woman so stubborn and stupid? With fury in his eyes, he grabbed Kagome's face with his hands and pressed his lips roughly to hers.

Kagome gasped and the young businessman took the opportunity to force his tongue inside her mouth. But she was fast to come to her sense. With all her might, she pushed him off of her and slapped him across the face.

"Damn you, Inuyasha. You two-timing, cheating bastard. How dare you kissed me with the very same lips you use to kiss that…. That _bitch_ inside your house!" She snapped angrily. Anger flared through her very being.

Inuyasha rubbed the sore spot on his face. "Wench. I had never kissed her. I told you I only love you. Why don't you believe me? Do you think I am some kind of sick guy who take the pleasure of surrounding myself with women when I was supposed to be with_ one woman_?"

Kagome's eyes softened a bit as she saw the hurt and anger on the dark violet eyes of the man in front of her.

"I believed in you, Inuyasha." Kagome said weakly as she lowered her head down, finally gave up on their screaming match.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, didn't really hear what the raven-haired woman in front of him said, thanks to the heavy rain.

"I believed in you so many times. When you told me I was the only woman you would ever let to be in your heart few years ago. When you told me that you've never stopped loving me. When you gave me that hyacinth flower few days ago, when you told me how _sincere _is your feelings for me. I believed all those things you've said to me." Said Kagome a bit louder.

"Then-"

"Ssshh… Let me finish first." Kagome cut him in as she finally looked at him straight on the eyes "I don't even know why do you insist to have me back in your life when you are actually going to spend the rest of your life with some other woman. Tell me, Inuyasha, does it feel good for you to keep hurting me?"

As their eyes locked together, Inuyasha breathed deeply. The woman in front of him now was not like the fierce, strong, proud, dependent, and stubborn Kagome he had always known. Instead, she was showing the weak and vulnerable side of her to him. Hurt, sorrow, and pain were clear on her eyes that it almost made him want to crush her in an embrace, and never let go forever.

So he did.

Kagome protested weakly, too tired physically and mentally for any more argument. She could feel her head began to spin around as her visions started to get blur with the overflowing rain.

'Is it only me… or it's getting a bit warmer here?' She thought to herself.

"Kagome... Never, in my life, will I let you suffer or deliberately trying to get you hurt." Inuyasha murmured softy to her wet hair.

"Then why are you…. getting engage with some other woman, Inuyasha?" Kagome replied back to him as she leaned her head to his shoulder. Her head felt really heavy for some reason…

Inuyasha, thinking that Kagome had finally calm down and decided to listen to him, began to speak again. "That woman you saw there in my house, she was Midoriko's daughter. Her name is Kaguya, and I met her when I was in America."

Inuyasha paused to see Kagome's reactions, but when she didn't say anything, he sighed and continued his explanation. "We were good friends. But I swore, there's nothing more than that. It was not until last night actually that I found out the whole thing about this engagement shit. Midoriko went to my house last night with Kaguya, and spoke to parents about how she wants me to marry Kaguya. I…. I'm sorry, Kagome. I was such a fucking coward, I didn't dare to say anything to oppose to them… Because I was so afraid…. I was so afraid to disappoint my parents."

"Hmm… then it's okay for you to disappoint me?" asked Kagome again softly. By this time, she was already feeling so dizzy that she could only pick out a few bits of what Inuyasha had said.

"No!" Inuyasha answered abruptly. "I didn't mean that. But Gods, Kagome I was just so confused! Everything just happened so soon for me. First, I just got the woman I truly _love _back in my life, and the next second I know, I should marry this chick I don't even love!"

"If she was Midoriko's daughter, you have every reason to chose her over me, Inuyasha… Go ahead and marry her. I couldn't care less…" Kagome muttered weakly, she felt as if she didn't have any more energy to even stand.

"Stop talking like that you stupid woman." Inuyasha growled. "How many times should I feed it to your face? I love you, only you, damn it. Stop trying to guilt me with all those words. I know you love me just as much. So don't pretend as if you don't fucking care."

"….."

"Kagome?"

"I don't love you anymore, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha chuckled lightly. "Have I ever told you that you're such a bad liar, Kagome?"

"Mmmm… perhaps you're right… Yeah maybe I am." Kagome muttered so softly that it almost like she was talking to herself. She wasn't really aware of everything around her as she slumped even further to Inuyasha, barely standing anymore.

Inuyasha noticed the sudden weight on him. Not that the woman was heavy though. But why did it seem like she leaned all of her body weight on him?

"Kagome…?" He called softly as he tried to let her go from his embrace.

However, almost instantly, the raven-haired woman began to collapse. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he caught her on his arms before she hit the hard pavement.

"Kagome!" He shook her frantically.

"Inuyasha...It hurts... My head hurts so much…" Kagome moaned.

"What?" Inuyasha put one of his hands to the raven-haired woman's head and gasped.

"Kagome, you're burning with fever!" He cried in panic. Her head was burning like crazy! Had she been this sick all along? Shit. How long have they been in the rain? How the hell could he forget this woman had such a weak immune system?

"Fuck." He cursed under his breath. "Hold on, Kagome, I'm going to bring you back to my home, you hear me?"

He got no reply, so he figured she must've passed out due to the high fever. He growled in frustration and scooped her in his strong arms, running like a mad man to his house.

.

.

"Mom! Mom!" Yelled Inuyasha as he entered his house.

The guests gasped as they saw the young master of the house came inside, soaked to the core. His whole body was drenched, his clothes and long black hair were dripping wet. But what shocked them even more was the raven-haired woman in his arms, who appeared to be unconscious.

Izayoi gasped as she walked over to her soon. "Oh dear, what happened? What happened to Kagome?"

The others; the guests, Sesshomaru and Rin just watched silently.

"She has a high fever, Mom. Her body temperature is too hot. You need to help me get her to change soon!" Inuyasha spoke rather quickly. He was afraid if something was to happen to his Kagome.

"It's just a fever, Inuyasha. You don't need to get so panicky like that. She 's going to be just fine." Commented Kaguya harshly. She was clearly annoyed by the way Inuyasha showed such excessive concern to the raven-haired woman.

Inuyasha glared at his supposedly fiancée. "Don't you know that a fever could kill, Kaguya?"

Kaguya was about to open her mouth to speak again, but Midoriko has already beaten her to it.

"I'm sorry for Kaguya's insensitive act, Inuyasha. It appears that the situation is not really comfortable for us either… Perhaps we shall leave for now." Midoriko said calmly.

"Mrs. Ishikawa. I'm really sorry for this inconvenient." Inutaisho said as he look at the owner of the Hikari Corp apologetically.

Midoriko smiled warmly and shook her head. "No need to apologize, Mr. Takahashi. This is all just a coincidence. Well then, we'll meet again later."

Kaguya wanted to protest, but the looks that Midoriko sent to her kept her silence as she followed her back to their car.

Inutaisho sighed. "Everyone, I'm really sorry for the trouble… But I'm afraid we couldn't continue this party. Again, I deeply sorry and apologize for this inconvenient."

The guests started to whispering to each other again, talking something about 'the poor fiancée' and 'self-interested young man'.

Inuyasha heard all those things, but he simply didn't care. He needed to take care of Kagome, soon and fast.

Ignoring all those whisperings, he proceeded to take the stairs with the raven-haired on his arms, and Izayoi soon followed him from behind.

"Inuyasha." Inutaisho's calm voice stopped Inuyasha dead on his track.

"Yes father?" He replied without turning his around.

"You need to explain every single thing to me after this, young man." The ex owner of the Tessaiga Corporation said sternly.

Inuyasha didn't reply his father and continued walk upstairs.

"I hope your brother doesn't get in too much trouble, Sess." Rin whispered.

Sesshomaru sighed heavily. "He already does, Rin."

* * *

_**End Chapter**_

* * *

A/N: Chapter 9 is done! I will be happy if you can share your thoughts about it :)

Ok. So here I thought I could finish this story before my mom come visit me for my college graduation (which would be in like, 2 weeks?) but I guess I was dead wronggg. I mean, I might be able to finish the story with like 4 or 5 more chapters but I don't think I would be happy as to how it turns out. Haha.

See you later!


	10. Finding You

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 10. Finding You

...

"_I thought you said you love me." She sobbed, her brown orbs stared brokenly at the longhaired man in front of her who was standing proudly with a young woman beside him._

_The man just smirked. "I did."_

"_Then why did you did this…. to me?" She cried, demanding for answers._

"_You should've ask that question to yourself." The man replied with a cold, dark tone._

"_Wh… what?" She choked._

_The man glared at her. "Do you think I am that stupid, you deceiving bitch? Don't act as if you're innocent. Cause I know you're not. And I'm telling you now, it's all over. You can't play your games on me anymore. I have a life now and you might as well try to get your own life. I'm really sick of you."_

_To her horror, the man kissed the young woman beside him right on her lips, before smirked at her evilly._

"_It's all over, Kagome." He spoke in a low tone._

"NO!" Screamed Kagome as she jolted awake. She was drenched with cold sweat and panting heavily.

"Kagome?" A worried voice called out to her.

She turned to face the owner of the voice and froze.

"Inuyasha….?" She whispered softly.

The young businessman smiled happily as he grasped one of her hands. "Thank God you're awake…."

Kagome blinked rapidly. So she had been dreaming?

"I… What happened, Inuyasha? Where am I?" She looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"This is my guest room, Kagome." Inuyasha answered calmly.

Kagome frowned. "Your guest room?"

The last thing she remembered was how she suddenly felt so dizzy when they were arguing outside in the rain.

That's right… She had passed out due to the high fever. She touched the damp cloth on her forehead. Have Inuyasha been taking care of her?

"You fainted and I carried you back to my home. Gods, you don't know you nearly gave me a heart attack when your fever didn't went down, even after I gave you the Tylenol. On top of that, the damned doctors couldn't come because of the rain!" Inuyasha growled. "Don't ever scare me like that again, woman."

Kagome bit her lips. "I…"

Then it hit her, the reason she had been arguing with Inuyasha in the big rain….

"Why would you care, Inuyasha?" She asked icily. "You have a fiancée there to take care, remember?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Why are you talking this shit again, Kagome? Did you even listen to what I've said to you?"

When Kagome refused to meet his stare, the young business owner growled in frustration.

"Look at me when I'm talking, wench!" He cupped both of her cheeks roughly to make her face him.

However, his eyes softened as he saw how Kagome flinched at his tone.

"I… I know this was my fault to begin with. I didn't tell my parents about you… But I swear to God, Kagome. I don't have any feelings for Kaguya. I knew her when I was in America, I have no fucking idea about my parents and her mom's plan."

"That doesn't change the fact that you will be her husband soon, Inuyasha." Answered Kagome softly.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Who said I am going to be her husband?"

Kagome raised one of her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Kagome, I never told my parents I agree to marry Kaguya." Inuyasha explained. "What makes you think I'm planning to marry her anytime soon?"

Kagome blinked a few times. Did she hear him right? A sparkle of hope began to build up inside of her, but she refused to show it to him.

"Who cares if you're planning to marry her or not, Inuyasha?" She retorted.

Inuyasha smirked. "You obviously do. Kagome. Why else are you getting all jealous and angry on me?"

The raven-haired woman blushed deep red. Jealous?

Now she understood it. Her anger and disappointment, the unbearable heartache she felt when she thought that Inuyasha was going to marry another woman… She had fallen for him again, deeper than she could ever imagine.

"When you were unconscious, I talked with my parents." Begin Inuyasha. "I told them about you…. About _us._ I tried to make them understand that I'm not ready to marry anyone. Because I'm on another important mission."

"Important mission?" Kagome furrowed her eyebrows.

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah… An important mission to make damn sure that the stubborn woman in front of me understand that she is the only one I love. So that by the time I am ready to marry someone, she wouldn't say no to me."

Kagome could feel her heart began to race. Was he actually saying… that he wanted to marry her?

"Midoriko is a thoughtful and considerate woman. And Kaguya is a nice girl. I'm sure they both will understand my reasons as to how I can not agree to marry Kaguya." Said Inuyasha as he caressed Kagome's silky raven hair affectionately. "So you don't have to worry about anything. I love you, and that's all that matters.

"Are you serious about what you said, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome softly.

"Hmm?"

"About what you said before… that when you're ready to… um…" The raven-haired stuttered awkwardly.

Inuyasha chuckled. He lowered his head to whisper on her ears. "I have always been sure about my feelings for you, Kagome. Ever since I saw you in the court, I knew I wouldn't let you leave my side again. But I understand that you need some time…. And that's why, I'll be waiting for you, for your heart to be able to accept me fully again."

Kagome gasped and stared at the young businessman. Their gazes were locked with each other for a while before Inuyasha leaned to capture her lips in a quick kiss.

"You should get some sleep, Kagome. We can talk in the morning." Said Inuyasha as he pulled away from the kiss.

Kagome nodded soundlessly, and Inuyasha walked out of her room.

"Good night, ojosama." He smiled before he closed the door.

Upon Inuyasha's leaving, Kagome put a hand on her left chest where her heart was.

'He said… He'll be waiting for me…?'

Suddenly, she heard her phone rang somewhere. She found her bag on the desk beside her and reached for her phone.

'Mom?' She thought.

"Hello?"

"_Kagome, honey, where are you?"_

Kagome bit her lips. She couldn't exactly say where she was, or her mom would surely freak out.

"I… uh, I'm at Sango's mom, I'm sorry I forgot to call you earlier. I got caught in a big rain and Sango had offered me if I want to stay the night at her house…I'm sorry to make you worried, mom."

"_It's okay, honey. I was just wondering why you haven't got back home yet. Well then, have fun and take care of yourself!"_

"Thanks, mom."

Kagome sighed as she hung up the phone.

'God knows how many lies I'll be able to keep from everyone…'

.

.

"How is she, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at his father. "It seems that her fever had went down. She needs some rest for now and I think she should be fine by the morning."

Inutaisho nodded before his expression turned serious. "I see. So, Inuyasha, about your relationship with her, I think I really shouldn't intervene too much. You're a grown up man after all, you're free to make your decisions and choices. And rest assure, I will not force you to marry Kaguya. I understand Midoriko will understand this as well."

Inuyasha smiled. "Thanks, dad."

"But," the ex-owner of the Tessaiga corp continued. "As a father, I can only give you my advice, Inuyasha. I understand how you feel for the young woman, but you must never forget your position. No matter how much you love Kagome, you can't ignore the fact she is still the very same woman who is currently work for Naraku. I have full faith of you, my son. I believe that you will be able to do what's best regarding to your personal relationship matter and your career. Don't disappoint me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha just listened carefully to every word his father said and nodded.

"I understand father, and I will not disappoint you."

Inutaisho nodded. "Good. Remember, you're a man. Don't let love get in the way of what you've been striving for."

With that, Inutaisho left. Inuyasha didn't miss the hidden message on his father's last words.

_Don't let love get in the way of what you've been striving for._

His father was telling him to keep his guard up, and not to trust Kagome that easily.

'I trust Kagome.' He thought to himself. 'And I won't let any misunderstandings come to our way anymore.'

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A few days after the little incidence at Inuyasha's house, everything seemed to be going just normal for Inuyasha and Kagome. As if nothing has ever happened between the two. In fact, Inuyasha seemed to become more casual in showing his feelings towards the young lawyer. Whenever they were out together, Inuyasha would put his arm around Kagome's shoulders, or held her hands as they walked.

And today, since it was weekend, he had brought her to a new theme park that was just opened few weeks ago.

"Inuyasha. I'm not going in." Kagome protested stubbornly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Why the hell not, Kagome? We've been queuing for almost two hours!"

Kagome glared at the young business owner. "You didn't tell me this is a haunted house ride."

"So?" Inuyasha raised one of his eyebrows.

"I thought I made it clear to you last time that I hate ghosts! Seriously, Inuyasha. Are you trying to give me heart attacks so I can die at a young age?" Hissed Kagome angrily.

"What? What are you, Kagome, five year old? This is just a fake haunted house for God's sake! Stop exaggerating things!"

People around began to giggle at their antics. A grown up man, arguing with an equally grown up woman over a ride in the theme park. Boy, did they look worse than a married couple.

"Hey, you two! Stop talking and just get in damn it! There are people in lines too, you fool!" scolded a man who appeared to be on his early twenties, wearing earrings on both of his ears, baggy clothes and shredded jeans.

"Why you little punk…who are you calling a fool?" Inuyasha growled.

"Are you blind as well? Of course I'm talking to you, pansy." The young man replied arrogantly.

Kagome gulped. She knew that if she let this went any further, there will be unwanted things happen, considering the temper Inuyasha has. Without thinking twice, she grabbed the young business owner's hand and dragged him inside the haunted house.

.

.

"Welcome to Hotel of the Dead!" greeted the ride keeper, whom was dressed like a hotel's porter. "Here, you will experience the ultimate fear and despair of encountering dead ends… And don't worry…you will also find so many paths and ways you can go… However, there would be only ONE way out. Well then, enjoy your stay at our hotel!"

The light suddenly turned off and a few females' screams could be heard.

"Takeshi, I'm so afraid…."

"Don't worry, Mizuki. Just hold to my arm, I'll protect you."

Inuyasha smirked and looked at the raven-haired woman beside him who looked as white as a sheet.

"Hey, Kagome, if you're afraid, just hold to my arm…" He whispered to her, quoting what the Takeshi guy had said to his girlfriend.

Kagome just glared at him unexpectedly. "I am- not, afraid." She stuttered a bit.

"Really, but you told me before you hate ghosts." Inuyasha answered matter of factly.

"Humph. You're a jerk." Scoffed Kagome before she stomped angrily ahead of him.

"Hey, hey!" Inuyasha called out, but the raven-haired woman refused to stop and instead began to walk faster.

The business owner sighed, wondering why in the world there was such a stubborn woman like her.

'But that's what make her so damn special.' He thought to himself before he began to chase after her.

.

.

Kagome gulped as she looked at her surroundings.

"Hello?" She called out to no one in particular.

It was so dark inside and she got separated from the group during one of the 'ghost attack'.

The raven-haired woman walked slowly and carefully as she braced herself for any kind of surprises.

"Okay, relax, Kagome. Take a deep breath." She said to herself. "These are all unreal. I can do better than this. All I need to do is only find the way out…"

She kept walking slowly, until a creaking sound could be heard.

"Who's that?" She screamed.

The creaking sound got even louder.

Kagome could feel her knees getting weak as she began to walk backwards. "Please, have mercy on me. Don't come closer… please!"

The creaking voice stopped. But just before she could breath a sigh of relief, she felt someone poke her from behind. She turned around and was about to scream before she realized who it was.

"Inuyasha…." She breathed.

The young business owner smirked. "What, you got lost, Kagome?"

In a matter of second, she launched herself into his arms and buried her face to his chest. "Inuyasha!"

"Wow! Slow down, Kagome."

"I was so afraid… I thought I was left all alone here! God, I'm so glad you could find me!" She cried.

"Ssshh…" Cooed Inuyasha as he stroked the raven-haired woman's back lovingly. "It's okay. I'm here now. No matter what, I'm never gonna leave you alone, Kagome."

Kagome smiled. She had always felt safe in his arms, as if it was where she truly belonged….

.

.

.

"I have to say, that haunted house was nothing compared to what I've seen before." Commented Inuyasha as they continued walking to look for another ride.

Kagome glared at him. "Cocky."

Inuyasha chuckled. "So, where do you want to go next?"

The raven-haired woman shook her head and seated herself on a bench. "I don't know, Inuyasha. Geez, and I'm so tired already. This theme park is really huge. I don't even understand how to read the map!"

She wasn't that tired actually, but her right foot was practically killing her. She had accidentally sprained her ankle when she ran from one of the ghosts inside the haunted house earlier.

Inuyasha sat beside Kagome. "Well, we could always take a rest I guess."

Not long after that, two girls walked passing them.

"Hey, have you heard about the Magic Mirror of the True Love?"

"No, I haven't. What is it?"

"It's a mirror house designed for a couple to find each other, located at the center of this theme park. If the couple who entered there can find each other within seven minutes, it means that they are meant for each other!"

"How sweet! Then what if they don't find each other?"

"That means… They shouldn't be with each other and will most likely break up."

"That's awful!"

"Yeah, I know! That's what people said."

"What a stupid game." Muttered Inuyasha. "Who needs some stupid mirror to reassure their own feelings? Keh!"

'Magic Mirror of the True love?' Kagome thought to herself.

"Say, Inuyasha…. What if we try this game…?" She asked carefully. "I mean, it's not like we don't have anything better to do for now right? Instead of wasting our time here… Why don't we try it?"

Inuyasha stared at the woman beside him and raised one of his eyebrows. "I thought you said you were _tired,_ Kagome. Do you seriously believe in that kind of prank, Kagome?"

"It's just a game, Inuyasha. There's no harm in trying it, right?" retorted Kagome.

Of course it was just a game. But Kagome just couldn't help herself.

Inuyasha sighed. "Well, I guess so… C'mon, let's go there." He stood and held out his hand to her.

Kagome smiled happily as she grabbed into Inuyasha's hand.

.

.

"Okay, so the guy would enter from the left side… and the girl would enter from the right side. The rule is only one; you cannot say anything once you are inside. No codes, no cell phone, no anything. When you have found your partner, both of you have to go to the exit door together within the given time. And don't even attempt to cheat, because we have cameras in there. Anyway, you're just going defeat the whole purpose of the game if you cheat so…. Are you guys ready?" Asked the ride keeper.

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded.

"Well then, off you go! The ticking sound would let you know how much time you have left!"

.

Kagome began to walk carefully inside the mirror house. Her heart thundered inside her chest. She knew it was just a game, but still…. What if she can't find Inuyasha?

'No, I couldn't possibly fail to find him right? This is such a small room…' She tried to assure herself.

**Tick tock tick tock - Six minutes left.**

'What? It's been a minute already?' She thought, surprised. She quickened her pace, only to wince slightly when she felt pain on her right ankle.

"Just perfect." She murmured sarcastically.

**Tick tock tick tock – Five minutes left.**

"I really hate this ticking sound." Muttered Kagome softly as she began to grow annoyed with the sound.

**Tick tock tick tock – Four minutes left.**

'Inuyasha, where the hell are you?' She thought desperately. She didn't even hear any footsteps.

**Tick tock tick tock – Three minutes left. **

Now she had went from anxious to worried. What if she really doesn't find him?

**Tick tock tick tock – Two minutes left.**

**Tick tock tick tock – One minute left. **

Kagome really wanted to cry by now.

'Stupid Inuyasha. Why can't he find me?' She thought miserably. She suddenly felt so stupid. Why did she even try this game in the first place? Now she surely would be in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

Feeling frustrated and hopeless, she slumped down to the ground. She bit her lips as she tried hard not to break into tears. She was very upset, and the throbbing pain on her ankle just made things worse.

"_If the couple who entered there can find each other within seven minutes, it means that they are meant for each other!"_

"_How sweet! Then what if they don't find each other?"_

"_That means… They shouldn't be with each other and will most likely break up."_

Does that mean that she and Inuyasha were not supposed to be with each other, then?

"I am such an idiot." She muttered to herself. "Why am I crying over a stupid game?"

"You stupid, cry baby wench." A voice muttered from behind. "Why the hell did you insist to play this game, when you can't even walk properly?"

She gasped and turned around. "Inuyasha!"

The young business owner scooped her on his arms easily. "Hold tight, Kagome."

Then, as fast as the lightning, he dashed towards the exit with the remaining five seconds they have left.

**Tick tock tick tock-**

"Times up! Looks like our couple here have succeed! Congratulations, you two!" Said the ride keeper cheerfully.

"I think we should go home now." Inuyasha said calmly. "You need to take care of that nasty bruise on your ankle."

"Inuyasha…." Kagome whispered softly, her heart beating so fast inside her chest. What should she say to him? Sorry? Thank you?

"I was there all along, Kagome." Inuyasha began to speak. "I've found you in about two minutes after the stupid game started. But I just wanted to see how you're going to find me." He paused and smirked, but soon it turned into a frown. "Then I see you sitting there on the ground, weeping pathetically like small kid."

"I wasn't weeping!" Protested Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed. "Sure you weren't, Kagome. Why don't you tell me you hurt your ankle?"

"I… I… Wait. Hey, so you've seen me and didn't bother to come to me?" She questioned him back.

"I…. Uh…." Inuyasha stuttered.

"You jerk! For a second there I really thought we were not going to find each other!" She cried.

"Calm down, Kagome. It's just a silly game. What's the big deal of it?"

Kagome fell silence. Inuyasha would never understand the unexplainable dilemma she's been feeling as they played the game. Then again, maybe she was just being unreasonable. It's just a game for God's sake. Why should she take it seriously?

"But I have to admit, for a second there I was kinda afraid I couldn't find you, Kagome." Inuyasha spoke again in a soft voice.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Inuyasha?"

A tint blush appeared on Inuyasha's face. "But I've found you, alright? So quit acting so upset. You know I don't like seeing you cry."

The raven-haired woman smiled widely and tightened her hug on the young businessman's neck. For a moment there, she didn't care about anything else.

And as if it was the first time, Kagome found herself falling in love with Inuyasha again.

* * *

_**End Chapter**_

* * *

A/N: So... They are happy now? Well, not so fast, Kagome. Naraku, remember?


	11. Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 11. Trust

…

"Thanks for today, Inuyasha." Said Kagome softly as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

The young businessman nodded. "Let me take you inside. Your ankle... it must hurt a lot."

Kagome smiled. Inuyasha had always been on the overprotective side. Sure, he might have a rough exterior. He could be rude, arrogant, and egoistic sometimes. But she had always knew that there were also the gentle, sweet, and caring part of him.

"I can walk just fine, Inuyasha. I'm not a baby. This is just a small bruise, you don't have to make a big deal about it. I'm not that frail, you know." She answered him.

Inuyasha only chuckled.

Kagome raised one of her eyebrows. "What? Is there something funny?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nothing. Remember the old times? Whenever I took you home, you had always whined for me to carry you inside. You said that way you feel like you're a princess and I'm your prince. If I think about that again... God's you were really such a kid, Kagome."

Kagome blushed tomato red. "I couldn't help it, those romantic fairy tale books always show how the prince would carry the princess lovingly to the castle." She looked away. "Besides, I was still a giddy and stupid teenager who believed that fairy tales come true, remember?

Something in Kagome's voice made Inuyasha suddenly regretted bringing the topic. Of course, after her own fairy tale was crushed seven years ago, why would she believe in fairy tales any more?

The first time he saw her in the court, he instantly knew that Kagome had changed a lot from the last time he saw her. She was no longer the silly, innocent girl he once knew. Never had he seen her looked so independent, brave, fiery, and intimidating. Yet somehow, he could still _feel _that delicate and loving side of her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice broke Inuyasha's train of thoughts.

"Yeah…?" The young business owner asked slowly.

Kagome smiled. "I want you to meet my mother today."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Oh… About that…"

Yeah, of course, sooner or later Kagome's mother should know about their relationship. But the question is, is he ready for the explanation on his part?

Kagome began to play with the hem of her shirt. "Well… I've met your parents, Inuyasha… So I thought, it would be better if you can meet my mother sooner too." She paused and looked down. "But if you're… you're not ready, I can totally understand that, it's okay, maybe it's too soon for you…for us."

"No, Kagome." Inuyasha shook his head. "I've told you before that I'm serious about you. I knew I've been such a bastard, I had disappointed your mother greatly in the past. If she's upset with me, I can understand that. The least I can do is to ask for her forgiveness now."

'And hopefully, getting the permission to won you over again.' He added mentally.

Kagome sighed. "Well then, can you… wait on the guest room? I'm going to call my mom. And no- you are not going to carry me upstairs. You are going make my mother shocked."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Keh. I know, woman. Just be careful, don't slip on the stairs!"

"Don't worry, I won't." Answered Kagome as she began to carefully walk upstairs.

'It's now or never.' Kagome thought, as she finally stood right in front of her mother's room. Trying to be as calm as possible, she began to knock the door.

"Mom? Can I talk to you?"

"Yes dear?" Came her mother answer from inside the room.

A few seconds later, Mrs. Higurashi opened the door and smiled to her daughter.

"What is it, Kagome?"

Kagome bit her lips. "Mom, there's someone I want you to meet."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled unexpectedly. "Someone? And who might this someone be, dear?"

"I… I think it's better if you see him by yourself. He's waiting on our guest room." Answered Kagome carefully.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and proceeded to walk downstairs to the guest room.

'Please, don't let her be too shocked, please, don't let her be too upset, please, please.' Kagome closed her eyes and chanted to herself as she followed her mother who looked surprisingly calm about this.

Just when she was about to go to the guest room, Mrs. Higurashi turned to her daughter and smiled knowingly.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Do you want some tea, Inuyasha?" Offered Mrs. Higurashi politely.

Inuyasha nodded slowly. "Yes, please. Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled warmly. "You're most welcome."

The young businessman stared at the woman in front of him as she carefully poured some tea to his cup.

Kagome had left the two to talk alone, saying something about giving them a little privacy.

Inuyasha gulped and cleared his throat. "Mrs. Higurashi. I know I've made a big mistake seven years ago."

Mrs. Higurashi stopped pouring the tea. She put the kettle back to the place while keeping a calm expression, looking Inuyasha straight in the eyes as if urging him to continue.

"You… You had every reason to be upset with me. To be disappointed with me… Or even to hate me." Inuyasha continued.

"I never hated you, you know." Replied Mrs. Higurashi calmly. "In fact, I knew it all along that Kagome had been seeing you recently."

"You… You knew…?" Inuyasha stuttered.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Call it a mother instinct. Well, not really, actually. Say Inuyasha, how many people in this town have your red Lamborghini?"

Inuyasha wanted to hit his own head. Why did it never crossed his mind that Kagome's mother would notice his car in front of their house?

"Although I must say, I am a bit disappointed with Kagome. Why does she think she need to keep this from me?" Mrs. Higurashi sighed.

"You knew she was with me all along." Inuyasha breathed. "And you… are you okay with that? I mean, will you allow me to be in her life again?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "What can I say, Inuyasha? I know, as a mother who don't want to see her daughter get hurt, I shouldn't let you anywhere near her anymore."

Inuyasha flinched. Ouch.

"But as a mother who cares for her daughter's happiness more than anything else in the world, how can I do that to her, when I know that you are still the man who meant the whole world for her?"

Inuyasha's eyes brightened as he looked at Kagome's mother right in the eyes. He suddenly noticed how similar was her pair of warm orbs with Kagome's.

"For the last seven years, I had never seen Kagome was so happy and cheerful like she is now. It is as if a part of her that had been missing for a long time had finally come back. Tell me, Inuyasha. How can I take that happiness from her?" Said Mrs. Higurashi again, still smiling to the young business owner.

"Mrs. Higurashi…." Inuyasha couldn't believe what heard. How could a woman be so forgiving?

Mrs. Higurashi breathed deeply. "I trust you, Inuyasha. I once trusted Kagome to you and I still do. I know you're the man who can make my daughter happy. Now I believe Kagome's been waiting for you. Why don't you go upstairs and talk with her?"

.

.

.

'Inuyasha and mom sure are taking long time.' Kagome thought nervously as she paced back and front in her room. 'I wonder what they're talking about…'

Her mind began to wander to the small rectangular box on her wardrobe's drawer. She walked slowly to her working desk and took out the precious key.

Gripping the key tightly in her hand, she let out a sad smile.

'Inuyasha probably didn't keep the ring with him. After all, it's been seven years…' She thought.

Just before she was about to open her drawer, a knock on the door made her almost jump in surprise.

"Eep!"

"Kagome? Can I come in?"

"Yes, just open the door, Inuyasha." She replied quickly as she shoved the key to her pocket.

"Wow, I never imagined your room would be so… _Tidy_, Kagome." Commented Inuyasha teasingly.

Well, with files scattered everywhere on her desk, books and papers that were not placed on the shelves, her room was nowhere near tidy.

Kagome blushed. "What do you expect, Inuyasha? Unlike you who can ordering people around as your heart please, I need to do and finish all my works by myself. I don't even really have the time to organize these… Monstrous things!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Anyway, Kagome… About your mother…"

"What did she say, Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome abruptly.

"She said to me… That she trusts me to make you happy."

Kagome's eyes widened. "She.. said that..?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Kagome, you don't know how relieved am I to know that your mother is able to trust me… Even though I don't really think I deserve that much kindness from her." He whispered the last part softly.

"Every body makes mistakes, Inuyasha." Said Kagome gently. "But not every one cares to right the wrongs."

"You're right." Answered Inuyasha. "And Kagome, I never really ask this question directly to you... But..." He grinned and spread his arms. "Be my girl once again."

"Why you, sly dog." Kagome giggled before she rushed to his arms, snuggled closely against his warm chest.

Inuyasha breathed deeply on the raven-haired woman's scent as he wrapped her tiny figure in his arms tightly. "Trust is such a simple thing… Yet so complicated. Guess we still have so many things to learn…"

'That's right...Trust...' Kagome thought.

"Do you trust me, Inuyasha?" She finally decided to ask him carefully.

Inuyasha smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I don't think you need to ask that."

"Then… What if… What if someday, I break your trust?" Continued Kagome as she let her gaze fall on the young business owner's black orbs.

Inuyasha fell silence for a moment before he let out a soft sigh. "I messed up everything between us the last time just because of stupid misunderstandings, Kagome. What do you think?"

"You didn't answer my question…" Argued Kagome quietly.

"What do you want me to say, then?" Asked Inuyasha back, their gazes were finally locked with each other.

"I mean, if someday, I _actually _break your trust Inuyasha. What if I break your trust someday?" Repeated Kagome with a slightly shaky voice.

She didn't understand what bring herself to ask Inuyasha such question. But she just thought… No, she _knew_ she needed the reassurance from him. So that when things go wrong….

"To be honest, I don't know how to answer that either, Kagome." Inuyasha's voice broke her thoughts. "But there's one thing I know….. Trusting you is my decision. But proving me wrong is your choice. Since I had given you my trust willingly, I have no right to force you not to break it."

Kagome's heart started to beat as fast as the hooves of a horse on a racetrack. So fast that she could hear it by her own. It was totally not an answer she had been expecting from him...

"I love you." He murmured softly to her ears. "and I trust you more than anyone in this world."

Kagome could feel her eyes began to brim with tears as she tried to hold them back to no avail.

Inuyasha frowned. "Why are you crying, woman? I didn't say anything wrong did I?"

"You idiot." She sniffled. "These are tears of happiness, stupid."

"Well I'm sorry but I don't understand women and their stupid melancholy mood swing!" Inuyasha retorted back.

"So it's a stupid thing then that I cry? I'm not allowed to cry? You jerk. You made me cry and now you call me stupid!" yelled Kagome.

"Ah, hell." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the raven-haired woman again. "Why is it that everything I do seemed to be wrong?"

"Humph."

'He really is an idiot, but I still love him.' Kagome thought to herself. 'God how can I even think of betraying a man like this?'

Now she finally knew for sure. She couldn't help Naraku.

She could think plenty of reasons she could give to her boss as to why she wanted to stop helping Naraku. Besides, it's not like there's nobody else that could help the rich business owner, right?

She would rather be chewed off by her boss rather than betraying the man who was currently holding her in his arms.

"Inuyasha.. I've been thinking. I think… I'm going to stop helping Naraku." She spoke softly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kagome…?"

"I am not going to be a hypocrite, claiming that I love you and go help some guy to knock you down. That's why I can't continue helping him, Inuyasha." Kagome sighed.

She didn't care what would Naraku probably said about her. She would inform her decision to Naraku by herself soon.

And then, everything is finally going to be alright…

No more misunderstandings.

No more heartbreak.

No more betrayals.

Right…?

* * *

_**End Chapter**_

* * *

A/N: I've been dying to use that quote about trust ever since I started this story, lol. For those who didn't know… It's a famous quote from Sponge Bob.. (funny how a seemingly shallow cartoon could have such a deep meaning quote like that eh?) This chapter is kinda shorter than usual… mostly because I'm currently preparing for a big twist… hoho.


	12. Okinawa Island Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 12. Okinawa Island Part I

…

Naraku couldn't believe it.

He had been so sure and confident before that he has chosen the right lawyer.

So why?

Why the hell does Kagome Higurashi giving up on his case?

Earlier that day, Kagome had called him, telling him that she couldn't continue their case. She also said that that she would get a replacement lawyer for him as soon as possible.

**Flashback**

"_I'm truly, deeply sorry, Mr. Fujiwara. From the first time you asked me to help you… I had actually think not to accept it, considering the kind of relationship I once had with Inuyasha Takahashi. And now… before the situation gets even more complicated and brings displeasure for both of us… I think it's best if we do not work together… And please, do not blame him for this. This is my choice, he didn't do anything that interfere my decision."_

_Naraku growled. "Miss. Higurashi, you told me by yourself earlier that he was only a part of your past! What brings this on so suddenly? And besides, last time I checked, Midoriko wanted her daughter to marry Inuyasha Takahashi, am I right? Why should you trust an indecisive man like that?"_

"_Mr. Fujiwara, please understand. There's been so many misunderstandings between us in the past and I think, this is the time for me to mend our relationship together."_

_The owner of the Shiko no Tama Corp gritted his teeth. "Fine, Miss. Higurashi. But don't come to me when he finally show his true nature."_

"_Don't worry, Mr. Fujiwara. I can take a good care of myself. And once again, I'm truly sorry… I really am."_

She had agreed to help him in the first place, even though she knew their opponent was Inuyasha Takahashi, damnit!

'And she even told me not to worry about it. What a hypocrite wench.' He thought angrily.

It wasn't like he couldn't find himself another lawyer, though. He has the money to hire Japan's best lawyer if he wanted to. But the fact that he had 'lose his first step' and his lawyer to Inuyasha Takahashi made his blood boil.

'I won't let you win this time, Takahashi. We'll see.' He crushed a piece of paper in his hand. 'Two can play this game.'

.

.

.

* * *

"Okinawa Island? But how about your work?" Asked Kagome from the phone as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"_Yeah. It was Rin's idea. She had convinced father to take over the company for a few days. She said something about how Sesshomaru and I need some time to 'get our asses from the work chair'."_

"I see…well hmm…I actually haven't take my vacation week yet this year…" Kagome muttered quietly. "So… Rin and Sesshomaru are going with us?"

"_Aw…. Why, Kagome? Don't tell me you're disappointed that we're not alone? Don't worry, Kagome. I promise that you will have me all by yourself for the whole trip…."_

The raven-haired woman blushed scarlet. "Shut up, Inuyasha. I didn't mean anything like that. Don't get any ideas."

"_I'm wounded."_

"…"

"_Kagome? I'm just kidding, please don't be mad at me."_

Kagome sighed. For God's sake, is he really twenty-nine year old?

"So when are we going?" She said.

A squeal could be heard from the other end of the line. _"So you agreed to go with me?"_

Kagome had to suppress her giggle at Inuyasha's unmanly antics. Seriously, that guy could be so damn cute sometimes.

"Yes, Inuyasha. I'll go with you. When are we going?"

"_Let me check my ticket…. Um…Tomorrow morning at seven."_

Kagome felt her jaw drop. He couldn't be serious, could he?

"_-ah, Kagome, I'm sorry, but I should be going for a meeting now. See you tomorrow!"_

"Inuyaasha, wait!"

Beep. The call went dead.

Kagome sighed heavily. Great. Another pile of work to get done by tomorrow morning. Just perfect.

"What's with the long face, Kagome?"

Kagome turned to face her brunette friend and smiled. "Nothing, Sango. Hey, do you know if the boss is still at the office now?"

Sango nodded. "I just saw him a few moment ago. I think he should still be there."

"Alright, thanks Sango." Answered Kagome as she rose from her seating.

"Why do you want to see him?" Asked Sango.

"I need to tell him that I'm having a few days off." Replied Kagome. "I'm going to Okinawa Island with Inuyasha, his brother, and Rin, his sister in law."

Sango gasped. "You're going to Okinawa Island with him? Oh my God… I've been dying to go there! But Miroku was always so busy…." She moaned.

"Aww… Don't worry Sango. You can always go there with him on your honey moon, right?" Kagome tried to cheer her friend.

Sango smiled. "Yeah I guess so. Don't forget to take a lot of pictures and tell me how is it like there, Kagome!"

"Don't worry, I will." Kagome winked at her friend. "See ya."

Sango watched as the raven-haired woman walked to their boss' office.

She took a long sigh. "Kagome is a very lucky woman."

.

.

.

* * *

"Alright, take care and have fun, Kagome."

Kagome smiled to her mother from Inuyasha's limousine. "I will. See you later, mom, gramps, Souta!"

"So… How's work, Kagome?" Asked Rin to Kagome as they were on their way to the airport.

"Wonderful, Rin. I love it. How about you? Has it been great in America?" Answered Kagome as she smiled to the jet-haired girl.

Rin sighed. "Well, as much as I love the fresh air and the food there, I still missed Japan terribly. And I couldn't be happier now that I can finally get back!"

Kagome let out a small laugh. "I'm glad if you think so... How about the treatment? Is it going well?"

"Rin's condition has been improving a lot since the last time, Kagome. The doctors said that in about one or two year, she wouldn't need the therapy any more." Sesshomaru answered.

"Ah, I see. I'm so happy for you, Rin." Kagome smiled warmly.

Inuyasha glanced at his watch. "Shit. The airplane is going to depart in about half an hour. Hey, drive faster, would'ja?"

"Yes, Sir." Answered his driver.

"It's your fault for taking so long to chose a damn shirt to wear, Inuyasha. Seriously, you are worse than a giddy teenage girl who goes on her first date." Commented Sesshomaru dryly.

Inuyasha blushed deep red before he growled to his older brother. "Bastard… What about yourself, huh? Care to explain to me about the smell of a _female cologne _I've been smelling on you?"

"That is the smell of Rin's perfume, you fool."

Kagome giggled. Again with those unrelenting bickering and sarcastic remarks. The two of them never changed at all, huh?

.

.

"_**This is the last call for flight number F0124gB to Okinawa. All passengers please board on the plane through gate 12B right away."**_

"Hurry, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

"Why the fuck do they provide us with only a couple of trolleys here, huh? Damn idiots." He cursed violently. The poor guy had to drag all the monstrous suitcases by his own, while Sesshomaru took the last trolley available for his and Rin's suitcases. "Damn. What the hell did you put in your suitcases, woman?" Inuyasha grunted as he struggled to carry two Kagome's giant suitcases and his own suitcase.

Kagome sighed. "Stop complaining, Inuyasha. I am a woman, so I think it's only normal for me to bring some extra things like… Whatever. It's just…. Necessary, okay?"

"Sure it is." Inuyasha grumbled. But an idea soon popped to his mind. He smirked and leaned closer to the raven-haired woman. "But I think you owe me a kiss for this."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You wish, mister."

After half an hour of panic, they were finally able to sit and relax on the plane.

"_**Ladies and gentleman, welcome abroad to Japan Airlines A250 flight to Naha Airport, Okinawa. Flying time to Naha Airport is two hours and forty-five minutes. Refreshments will be served during the flight. We are about to take off. Passengers are prohibited to use any electronic device. We will now demonstrates the safety procedures…"**_

"This is so stupid. Why should they repeat this shit over and over again? It's not like there's so many people care about what they say anyway." Grumbled Inuyasha.

Kagome laughed. "You seemed to be in a rather foul mood today, Inuyasha."

"Keh."

A few moments later, the plane's engines started to roar before it began to accelerate on its full ground speed. The front of the plane rose, and it slowly lift to the air.

'I can't believe this.' Kagome thought to herself. 'A few months ago… I didn't even dare to think about him for a second. And now here I am sitting next to him on a flight for a vacation together.'

She stole a glance at the man beside her. Inuyasha had his eyes closed with one of his hand supporting his head.

'He's asleep already?' She thought, amused.

After about twenty minutes, the engines started to quiet down as the plane began to fly regularly.

"_Ladies and gentleman, the captain has now turned off the fasten seatbelt sign. However, for your own safety, we ask that you keep your seatbelt fastened while seated."_ One of the flight attendants noticed.

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly. "It's about damn time."

"I thought you were asleep, Inuyasha." Kagome asked, surprised to see him awake.

"How can I sleep when those annoying people keep rambling irrelevant things?" Inuyasha growled.

"You didn't change a bit Inuyasha. I take it you still hate flying on an airplane, do you?" Commented Kagome.

Inuyasha just scoffed.

A moment later, a flight attendant came to them.

"Good morning, Sir, good morning, Maam. Do you want something to- Oh my goodness, you're Inuyasha Takahashi!" The short-haired woman squealed.

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows while Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You know me?" Asked Inuyasha surprised.

"Why, of course I do! Please, is there any _single_ woman out there who doesn't know that you're currently the 'Japan's hottest business owner' right now?" Answered the young woman excitedly.

'Apparently, there _is.'_ Kagome thought dryly. If it wasn't for Naraku's case, she doubted she would know by now that Inuyasha was the current owner of the Tessaiga Corporation.

"Uh… Thank you…?" Replied Inuyasha confusedly, completely unaware that the flight attendance was attempting to flirt with him.

"I'm really amazed by you, Mr. Takahashi. You have taken control of the corporation ever since you're twenty-seven, right? Although, I must say… That it's such a shame that your busy schedule probably doesn't allow you to have… _close_ female companions…" She leaned closer to the young business owner, much to Kagome's displeasure.

"Uh… I think I'm doing just fine…" Inuyasha replied uneasily.

"Are you sure? Because-"

"Ah-ehm!" Kagome cleared her throat, making two pair of eyes immediately looked at her. "I'm sorry, Miss. But as you can see, I am a female companion of Inuyasha Takahashi here."

The flight attendance stood still and gaped at her. Still refusing to admit defeat, she continued to speak again. "Oh, I'm sorry, Maam. So you're a friend of Inuyasha Takahashi? Tell me, how is it to be friend with a wonderful man like him?"

Kagome's eyes widened. 'This woman is a total bitch!' She thought angrily.

"Actually, Miss. Yes, she is my _friend_.' Inuyasha answered.

Hearing those words left Inuyasha's mouth, Kagome couldn't help but to feel her heart began to ache. A friend? Don't tell her he was attracted to this stupid, ugly whore!

It's not like the woman was anywhere near ugly though. She has a fine complexion, proportional and slender body with bright blue eyes and silky short hair. But Kagome was already too annoyed to her to give a care about how she looked like.

"She is my best friend…. And the woman whom I am going to marry." Inuyasha continued his statement calmly as he looked Kagome straight in her eyes.

Kagome blinked several times. Did she just hear what she thought she had been hearing?

The flight attendance looked annoyed as she huffed and turned around to left.

"What a bitch. She didn't even bother to offer us some drinks." Complained Inuyasha.

Kagome just looked down, afraid to look at the long-haired man beside her.

"Kagome…?" Asked Inuyasha gently.

'Probably it just slipped from him. Or he just want to make that woman go away.' Kagome thought to herself.

'_Or perhaps it's really coming from his heart.'_

The raven-haired woman gasped. 'Where does it come from?' She thought.

"Hello? Earth to Kagome? Has some kind of alien abducted your soul?" Inuyasha's gruff voice broke Kagome's train of thoughts.

"Uh…I'm sorry, Inuyasha. What did you say?" Answered Kagome quickly.

Inuyasha smirked. "Are you jealous, Kagome?"

Kagome blushed deeply. "What the hell are you talking about, Inuyasha? There's no way I could be jealous of someone like her!"

"I'm just asking, Kagome. No need to get so worked up." Commented Inuyasha teasingly.

"You…." Kagome growled softly.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Anyway, Kagome, I do believe you forget something."

Kagome raised one of her eyebrows. "What is it?"

"This."

The young business owner leaned closer to the raven-haired woman before gently pressing his lips against her.

Kagome's eyes widened before she soon returned his kiss.

A simple, innocent kiss which held an important meaning for both of them.

_I love you._

_._

_._

"_Gods. How can I be such a fool, Kagome? I should've known this all along!" Screamed Inuyasha frustratedly._

"_Please, Inuyasha. It's not what you think…you had it all wrong…" Kagome sobbed. How could everything go from perfect to complete mess like this?_

_Inuyasha chuckled bitterly. "I told you I trust you. And I guess you didn't waste any opportunity to use it, huh?"_

_Kagome bit her lips. "Please, Inuyasha. Listen to me, I-"_

"_I don't want to hear it." Inuyasha raised his hand. "I never know you are capable to do such things, Kagome. Guess I've been choosing the wrong woman after all."_

"_Don't say that, please. You said you love me!" Kagome rasped out._

"_I did. But now I realize how fool I must have been, to think that you can easily take me again…." Answered Inuyasha quietly as he reached to touch Kagome's cheek. "Such beautiful face, but such malicious heart…."_

"_No…" Kagome protested weakly. "Please, I-"_

_Inuyasha sighed and turned his back on her. "See you tomorrow. Although I'm not sure you still wanted to come."_

"_Come?" Kagome asked, bewildered._

"_To my wedding party with __**her."**_

_._

_._

Kagome woke up with a gasp. Quickly, she looked to the man beside him. It seemed like he really has fallen asleep this time.

The raven-haired woman breathed deeply. 'Why am I keep having these weird dreams…?' She thought.

.

.

.

"Alright, here are your keys… Please enjoy your stay!" The hotel receptionist said politely.

Rin muttered a small thanks to the old woman before she went to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, here is your key." She said as she handed a key to Kagome.

"Umm… Thanks, Rin." Answered Kagome.

Still, despite of their closeness seven years ago, she was actually very nervous to share a bedroom with him now. For five nights straight nonetheless. What if…. There's only one bed…?

'What the hell? I'm behaving like a stupid teenage girl who shares a room with his boyfriend for the first time. It isn't like you have never seen him before anyway.' She thought before she blushed. 'That's right. I'm going to see him right after he's taken a bath… and when he changed his clothes, and when- GODS I need to stop thinking like a foolish teenager! Get a grip on yourself, girl! You are twenty-nine year old for God's sake!'

Completely unaware of Kagome's inner self war, Inuyasha walked to the lift casually. "Kagome? What are you doing standing there? Rin and Sesshomaru had went to their room."

"Oh… Right." Answered Kagome quietly.

Inuyasha smirked to himself. Something told him it's going to be a very,_ interesting_ trip….

Almost immediately as the two got in their room, Kagome let out a loud gasp when she found that her suspicion was right. There was indeed only one bed... Menaning she would have to sleep on the very same bed with Inuyasha...

They began to unpack their luggages, and whenever Inuyasha tried to talk with Kagome, the raven-haired woman managed to answer him with a simple 'yes' or 'no'. The two simply tidy up their belongings and took out a few clothes for them to wear without any real conversation going on.

Inuyasha soon became annoyed with this. What is it with woman and their weird mood swings?

"Kagome. You haven't really talked to me ever since we got to the room, you know." He pointed out.

Kagome stopped taking out her clothes. Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she sputtered. "E-eh..? Really?"

Inuyasha raised one of his eyebrows. "Yeah… What happened?" Then an idea struck him as he grinned wickedly. "Are you…. nervous?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Why- why would I need to be nervous? It wasn't like I've never been like you like this before."

"Really?" Inuyasha stood and approached the raven-haired woman.

Kagome turned to face him. "Yes…" She breathed.

Inuyasha seemed to creep closer and closer to her, until finally they met face to face. He smirked at her and before she could do anything, he pushed her to the bed and straddled her hips, effectively pinning her.

Kagome could feel Inuyasha's warm breath on her face. She gulped. "Inuyasha?"

"You're not nervous… Even when I'm doing this?" He purred before he planted kisses along her throat before he went a little bit down to bit the juncture of her neck.

Kagome moaned softly. "Inuyasha, what-"

"Ssshhh…" Replied Inuyasha. Seeing her positive reactions, Inuyasha began to advance on her. He sucked on her pulse point, making the raven-haired woman below him writhed in pleasure.

"You smell good, Kagome…" He moaned to her neck.

"Mmm…. Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered softly.

Inuyasha proceeded to unbutton Kagome's shirt from bottom to above, and just when he reached the third botton, a knock could be heard from their door.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Came Rin's cheerful, high-pitched voice. "Are you two ready? We are supposed to catch a ferry to the island in about 10 minutes!"

"Shit." Inuyasha cursed under his breath as he jumped from the bed.

Kagome quickly sat up and buttoning up her blouse. 'That was close.' She thought. Her heart was beating wildly inside her chest.

"Coming!" Inuyasha answered gruffly before he turned to face the flushed woman beside him.

"We'll continue later…" He whispered huskily.

Ignoring her own blush, Kagome glared at the long-haired man. "Sly dog." She muttered quietly.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

'Don't call me Naraku Fujiwara if I cannot handle a simple matter like this.' Naraku thought to himself as he waited for his call to be picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello? Ah… yes… Am I speaking with Midoriko Ishikawa?"

"_Yes. And who am I speaking with?"_

"Mrs. Ishikawa. Long time no hear from you. How have you been?"

"…_.. Mr. Fujiwara?"_

"I'm glad you still recognize my voice, Mrs. Ishikawa."Naraku smirked.

"_What is it that you wish to talk to me?"_

"Ah… It's actually nothing big, Mrs. Ishikawa. I just have a piece of information that I think you might wanted to know."

"_And, whatever could it be, Mr. Fujiwara?"_

"Mrs. Ishikawa… I assumed you must be aware of the lawsuit I currently hold against Inuyasha Takahashi.

"_Yes… I did, but not to be rude… May I ask you, what does it has anything to do with me?_

"Nothing, actually. Only the fact that the woman Inuyasha Takahashi's been with now is actually my lawyer." He said. Well, even if Kagome has formally told him that she wasn't going to help him anymore, and the firm had contacted him in regards for a new lawyer, Kagome hasn't signed the ending contract letter yet, so, practically she is still his lawyer, right?

A gasp could be heard from the other end of the line._ "No, it couldn't be… But how…? She…That woman…."_

Naraku let out a fake sigh. "I know, the situation is really complicated isn't it? I don't understand it myself. Now, Mrs. Ishikawa… I am also aware that you actually had intend to betroth your daughter with Inuyasha Takahashi, am I not mistaken?"

"…_.. Yes…"_

"Mrs. Ishikawa, I have to let you know that despite of the enmity I have with Inuyasha Takahashi, I still have my human morals. After all, we used to be closed partners and I know well that your daughter is such a kind-spirited, lovely young woman. I know both of you deserve all the best in your lives. Now don't get me wrong. I'm telling this information to you not for my own benefits… After all, even if Kagome Higurashi wants to quit working for me, I can always look for another lawyer, can't I? I do not mean to interfere with any of your personal matters… But I just thought you would want to know this, in order for you to make the _right decisions… _for _yourself_ and for your _daughter_."

"…_.."_

"Mrs. Ishikawa?"

"_I understand, Mr. Fujiwara. Thank you for telling me."_

Naraku smirked. "My pleasure, Mrs. Ishikawa. Have a good rest of your day…."

He hung up the phone and smiled in satisfaction.

"There are so many ways to achieve victory, aren't there?"

* * *

_**End Chapter**_

* * *

A/N: Um… Not sure what to say myself. Lol. I intend on keeping this a T-rated story, meanings, no lemon, people! (But who knows if it may change?) But to tell you the truth, I'm not actually really comfortable with writing lemons (you could probably tell by looking at my short, lame lime scene, lol) so I will most likely not write any lemons. Slight lime, maybe.

One more note, I've been able to update at least twice a week ever since I started on this story. But because of… well. _Things, _in life, I think this would be the last "instant update" I can have. No. I'm not going to left it hanging in a ridiculously long period like.. IDK, months? But maybe… yeah. I might update only once a week or once every two weeks, perhaps?

Ok. Enough with my rambling. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)


End file.
